Lunar Eclipse
by Cabriel
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort, two old friends reunited and found something that has been lost. (HPLL)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Lunar Eclipse  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
The breeze of the quiet night felt cool to the skin as the moon shone its splendor in the cloudless starry night. Once, the feeling of completeness filled the heart of an emerald-eyed lad as he placed his mother's diamond ring on the finger of his one true love. And once in his life, he was not alone.  
  
But fate has a funny way to lead a person to his destiny. And sometimes, they can be cruel.  
  
Exactly three years ago, the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with everything he had. Three years ago the war against good and evil determined the fate of the people. Three years ago, they had won.  
  
But three years ago, HE lost.  
  
They may have defeated the dark wizard but in the end, but the tolls of war struck him the most.  
  
Harry Potter had lost his fiancé in the hands of his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was not satisfied that the ferret was sent to Azkaban. He wanted more. He wanted him to feel the pain he had caused him ever since the first day they met.  
  
And had it not been for the intervention of Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter could have done something he would regret. But he really doubted it. Harry had already regretted not killing Malfoy when he had the chance.  
  
But that was three years ago.  
  
Since then he had left the Order of the Phoenix and his wizarding life all together. He wanted to run away from the past. He wanted to run away from the pain.  
  
He needed time to think.  
  
And his mind was still in turmoil.  
  
The night was still, the sky was clear and the moon was in its fullest.  
  
To forget the sorrow he needed something to clear his mind.  
  
And the method he chose, was deemed insane.  
  
The night was young.  
  
It was time to hunt.  
  
***  
  
The moonlight shone brightly in the office of the editor of the Quibbler. It had been three years since that fateful day and she had never seen hide nor hair of him. Three years since they buried their best friend, his fiancé, and she hasn't heard from him since.  
  
She respected his decision to disappear for she knew how he felt. But all she could do was wait.  
  
Wait until he returned.  
  
Looking at her namesake that brightly lit the sky, she sat on her father's chair and relaxed.  
  
All she needed to do was wait.  
  
And she had all the time in the world.  
  
.  
  
End of prologue.  
  
A/n: What did you think of it? please review. 


	2. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: The Assignment.  
  
.  
  
"But, my dear, it's dangerous!" the editor of the Quibbler said as his daughter paced his office.  
  
"It's a story of a life time," the dirty-blond haired young woman argued as she tucked her wand behind her ear. "And believe me, as the editor, you believe I can pull this off."  
  
"But I'm not talking to you as the editor. I'm talking to you as your father," Mr. Lovegood said as he looked at his beloved daughter. A perfect copy of her mother in elegance and form.  
  
Luna Lovegood still wore her hair wildly but has subtly tamed it in a ponytail. Her features had taken more shape since her fourth year in Hogwarts. Since then she was a constant concern of her father.  
  
He was afraid to lose another woman he loved. He lost her mother when she was young and seeing her like this, it almost broke his heart to even let her out of his sight.  
  
And it nearly killed him to know that she fought against the dark wizard three years ago along side her friends. But she's her mother's daughter and would not take no for an answer.  
  
But the assignment that she was requesting was just too much for him to bear.  
  
"Dad," she sighed. "The Daily Prophet's been doing stories about these vampire hunters for weeks now. All they have is secondary reports from victims and witnesses."  
  
"Yeah," her father sighed. He knew she was right. For the past week the Prophet was getting the most customers and he really didn't need that. He wanted something big. And he needed it in the next week. He took a copy of yesterday's Prophet and read the headlines with great distaste.  
  
"Two Dark Avengers save couple from vampires," he looked at her daughter and smiled. "What's your plan?"  
  
"I find the two vampire hunters and get the interview of a lifetime," she said enthusiastically. To an editor, this plan seemed logical, to a father, it was a nightmare waiting to happen.  
  
"There's one problem," her father said as her read the paper. "No one knows where or who they are." Luna had a mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
"I've asked around," she said as she sat on her father's desk. "And I may know where one of them hangs out."  
  
"Where?" he was afraid to ask. Suddenly, Luna seemed sheepish.  
  
"The key word is 'may' dad," she smiled. "And my source is reliable." He was hating this idea more every second. But knowing her, she will not give up.  
  
"In one condition," he sighed. "Granger will be your partner in this assignment."  
  
"Is she back?" Luna asked. She knew that her friend was on assignment from Bulgaria. She wondered how that went. She also knew that her friend would want a piece of the action however illogical it may be.  
  
"She's still resting but she'll be here tomorrow," her father said. "Be careful, please?" he pleaded. Luna gave her father a kiss on the cheek and left his office.  
  
All the while, he wondered if he did the right thing.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger flopped on her bed and was frustrated from her work in Bulgaria. Viktor Krum still thinks that she had the hots for him and tried to lead her into his bedroom.  
  
But she was still smiling in satisfaction as she left him singing soprano if you know what I mean. Ever since her breakup with Ronald Weasley, her love life was sketchy at best. A lot of first dates and a lot of set ups but they lack a certain trait that would make her truly in love. Unfortunately, she herself does not know what that trait is.  
  
Looking at her ceiling, she smiled.  
  
It was good to be back in London. It was good to finally rest. She had been on assignment for five grueling days and she wanted some piece and quiet.  
  
Or a rather outrageous, outlandish and exciting assignment to fill her boring hours. She didn't realize that that opportunity came knocking on her door.  
  
Actually, it sounded more like a crack and a loud thud followed by cursing and groaning. Hermione smiled as she recognized the entrance all too well.  
  
"Good afternoon, Luna," she greeted.  
  
"Evening," Luna corrected her as she slowly stood from the floor. "It's already six. I've better work on my landing."  
  
"While you're at it, work on your language as well," Hermione giggled. "You've said some words that would put a sailor to shame."  
  
"They've got to device a better way to apparate," Luna grumbled as she lay down beside her friend. "How was Bulgaria?"  
  
"Don't ask," Hermione groaned.  
  
"Krum tried to hit on you again, huh?" Luna smiled. "Love's greatest pleasure is the triumph over another's heart."  
  
"We'll, he'd be crazy to do that again if he knew what's good for him," Hermione sighed and smiled at her friend. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Can't I visit a friend?" Luna asked with an expression of mock pain.  
  
"Usually you floo or you walk or take other methods of transportation aside from apparation to get here," Hermione smiled as she played with Luna's wild hair. "What's so important?"  
  
"Have you heard of the recent vampire attacks?" Luna asked as she looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Two of those attacks happened in Bulgaria," Hermione smirked as she followed her friend's gaze. "The second proved to be fatal for the vampires."  
  
"How so?" Luna was interested.  
  
"By statements of the victims, there were two men in black clothing who killed every vampire that attacked them," Hermione smirked.  
  
"How many?" Luna asked in curiosity.  
  
"Fifteen vampires," Luna's eyes widened in her surprise.  
  
"Fifteen against two," she sighed. Hermione, ever so sharp, looked at her friend with skepticism.  
  
"You're father will never agree to it," Hermione told the young woman but Luna's smile made her suspicious. "What are the conditions of his approval?"  
  
"That you'll come with me," Luna smiled as she looked at her. Hermione laughed as she sat up. She never felt so alive before just now. Vampires, stalkers of the night and a good story.  
  
She said the only word that was appropriate.  
  
"Why not," both women smiled.  
  
**  
  
Dusk had settled as the night sky was filled with the glittering lights of the stars. So peaceful and yet so dangerous. Leaning on the railing of London bridge, a pair of emerald eyes watched the passing boats as they traveled the river and passed the bridge.  
  
He held his makeshift necklace tightly in his hand as if fearing of losing it.  
  
"Time will heal and time will scar," another voice suddenly came from the shadows. "And time will ease the heart. If you let it," the last sentence was said in vehemence.  
  
"My heart will never let go," he said. The owner of the voice in the shadows smile.  
  
"Never say never, my friend," he said making the man frown at him. "You yourself told me that you thought that you will never get away from those things you call relatives but look at you now. Alone and free."  
  
"I'll never be free," the man said into the shadows. "My heart is trapped with guilt and I chose not to seek salvation."  
  
"Salvation comes in many forms and sometimes when you least expect it," the man in the shadows stepped forward, prodding his friend with his amethyst eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked. But the violet eyed man didn't answer. Instead, he gazed upon the night sky and smiled.  
  
"The night is young and the dark is nearing," he smiled as he returned into the shadows. "It's time to get to work."  
  
Sighing, the man let go of his necklace and followed him, revealing a diamond ring that he tied with a silver chain dangling from his neck.  
  
With a final sigh, he tucked the necklace in his shirt and began patrolling the London night.  
  
.  
  
End of 1  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please review. 


	3. Lunatic Liam

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: Lunatic Liam.  
  
.  
  
"Knockturn Alley?" Hermione looked at her friend with great distaste. Both women were looking at the entrance to the dregs of the wizarding world. They have agreed to start early but either of them was reluctant to enter the most horrid place they have ever seen. The last time either of them was there they almost had gotten themselves killed in pursuit of a story.  
  
"They say that the only one who knows how to contact these hunters is Lunatic Liam," Luna said cringing. Hermione was concerned when she saw her reaction.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Lunatic Liam is a bit... odd," Luna said much to Hermione's surprise. If Luna thought someone to be odd, it was saying enough.  
  
"How so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Luna sighed. "I can't quite place it."  
  
"Can we even trust his words?" Hermione asked almost apprehensively. Luna looked at her with a sad smile.  
  
"As you did believe me, we can trust him," she said. "Being loony tends to make people ignore you. And that is how he survived. Being invisible while you are actually there." Hermione understood her friend's words. During their school days, not many people made Luna their friend. In her sixth year, only Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley became close friends with Luna. After a while, Hermione accepted her as well.  
  
Plus she valued Luna's judgment in aspects she came to view as ludicrous. It seemed like Luna has an explanation for everything not matter how farfetched it would seem. And most of the time, she turned out to be correct.  
  
Hermione suddenly became sullen as she remembered her two friends. She could not believe that Ginny was gone. It had been three years but she cannot accept the fact that Malfoy had killed Ginny.  
  
It was a sad day for everyone. Mrs. Weasley was heart broken for she will never see her little girl again. The brothers were merciless as they hunted down the remaining Death Eaters and almost torturing them before bringing them to the Ministry.  
  
And Harry, was devastated. HE was prepared to share what little life he had left with her. But, like everything he held dear, she was taken away from him. The Aurors quickly hid Draco Malfoy from Harry's wrath even though they thought he did not deserve to be protected from a raging wizard.  
  
Only Luna Lovegood was able to tame him. She had approached him and gently held his hand. Instantly, Harry broke down in tears as he fell to his knees and buried his face on Luna's abdomen. And like a mother to a child, Luna stroked his hair as she slowly sat on the floor, gently bringing the grieving man with her.  
  
Despite their loss, they had each other.  
  
And then Harry disappeared two weeks after Ginny's funeral, not having said a word. But oddly enough, he sends Luna flowers on her birthday and Christmas.  
  
That was the only contact they had of Harry. Hermione knew that Luna was still in love with her best friend's fiancé. Hermione sighed as steeled her nerves for the upcoming trek.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Hermione asked but before Luna can answer, a voice surprised them.  
  
"Young mistresses looking for Liam? Yes? Yes?" a voice almost hoarse and old and a bit cheery in an eerie manner while hissing said. "Liam is Mistresses' servant. Yes? Yes?" Hermione looked at the man I surprise. His hair and long beard was grayish and shaggy. He was slouching and had a long staff to help him walk. His robes were patched, dirty and mangy. All in all, it was easy to ignore such a gnarlish creature. His hair covered his eyes so she couldn't figure out what color they were, nor did she care. Indeed, he could be invisible even though he was in the middle of the street.  
  
"Yes," Luna smiled as she handed the man a flask. The man quickly gulped its contents. After ingesting the liquid, the man sighed and burped.  
  
"Liam is grateful. Yes. Yes," he said as he looked at the two women expectantly.  
  
"That's a magical flask, Liam," Luna said. "Just tell it what you wanted to drink and it will fill itself to the brim." Liam suddenly whelped in glee.  
  
"Oh! Liam is not worthy of your kindness. Yes. Yes," he kneeled and kissed Luna's shoe with such vigor that it looked like he was smothering her shoe.  
  
"Will you help us?" Luna asked. Liam suddenly got off his knees and bowed repeatedly to them.  
  
"Liam help Mistresses. Yes. Yes," Liam said and looked at them in pride. "What Mistresses want, Liam gets. Yes. Yes. But Liam must warn Mistresses. Yes. Yes. Dangerous task they ask. Yes. Yes."  
  
"We know, Liam," Luna smiled as she looked at Hermione who was clueless of what was going on.  
  
"Then Liam will protect Mistresses. Yes. Yes," he hissed. "No one will harm Mistresses. Yes. Yes. Liam will see to safety. Yes. Yes."  
  
"Will you really protect us, Liam?" Luna asked sweetly. Hermione didn't know how the man would protect them both.  
  
"Liam will. Yes. Yes. Friends of scarred one. Yes. Yes," both women was puzzled by his words.  
  
"Scarred one?" Hermione asked. Liam suddenly placed a finger on his lips to hush them.  
  
"Walls many ears. Yes. Yes," Liam said. Luna nodded as she looked around. "Meet later. Yes? Yes?"  
  
"Where?" Luna asked.  
  
"Hogs Head. Tonight. Yes? Yes?" He whispered. Luna nodded and Liam bowed. "Go now. Evil eyes see. Yes. Yes." Liam scampered into Knockturn Alley leaving the bewildered reporters standing at its entrance.  
  
"Odd is an understatement, Luna," Hermione said as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Yet, he is reliable," Luna smiled at her. But great minds think alike however different they might be.  
  
They both thought about Liam's words.  
  
Who was the scarred one?  
  
.  
  
End of 2  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please do not hate me. Thanks. 


	4. Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: Hunters  
  
.  
  
Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger arrived at the Hog's Head one hour before the agreed time. They always wanted to be careful and that meant checking the place for a set up before the meeting.  
  
But being in Hog's Head brings back bad memories. They even wondered why Lunatic Liam would choose such a place. But one explanation comes to mind.  
  
He was crazy.  
  
They had hidden their wands under their sleeves for easy access in case things get rough. And things get rough almost every time they were on assignment.  
  
The place was in a sad state as ever. Dust and grime is still the main décor in the place. But it was still empty save for a man wearing black with his legs propped on one of the tables and leaning his chair dangerously backward.  
  
He was wearing a black trench coat but underneath he wore a white shirt under a black vest and trousers. He had an old fashioned felt hat that covered the top part of his face and a long staff rested against his shoulder. Hermione had a distinct feeling that she had met him before but could not place him anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed their presence and slowly stood up. Hermione blushed as he walked towards them as she noticed that he, even with his dark persona, was fairly good looking.  
  
He was about six feet four, and had an air of grace when he walked. But grace with determination.  
  
"Good day, ladies," the stranger said in a calm voice as tipped his hat and walked out the establishment, carrying his staff with him.  
  
"He's dangerous," Luna said as she found a table at the back, trying to be inconspicuous. But Hermione couldn't get her mind of him. There was something about him she could not place. Dark but has a tinge of light. He was surrounded by death but continued to live. That was what Hermione thought of him. It was in the way he walked and the tone of his voice.  
  
And she was a good judge of character. Most of the times.  
  
Luna looked at her curiously and smirked.  
  
"I never figured you'd pick up men in such dubious places," she said in a teasing smile. Hermione blushed as she sat down across her.  
  
"I do NOT pick up men," she defended hotly.  
  
"Only check them out," Luna's smile widened as her friend sighed in defeat.  
  
"It's been a long time, Luna," Hermione looked at her friend sullenly. "I haven't been in date since Ron and I..." she didn't continue. Ever since his sister's death, Ron had changed. The usual joyous and carefree man became a bitter shell of his former self. She had tried her best to help him but it was not enough. He had shunned everything in his life including her. It had hurt so much that she needed to get away for a while.  
  
She needed to get away from the madness for she feared she would go insane. Luna smiled in sympathy.  
  
"Just live your life to the fullest and let fate guide you to the path you have chosen," Luna said almost in a whisper.  
  
"It seems like you don't even want to believe that yourself," she said just as soft. But Luna didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly, an unexpected voice startled them back into the present.  
  
"Why are Mistresses sad? Yes? Yes? Liam like see pretty smiles. Yes? Yes?" turning around, they found their contact gazing at them like a lost puppy. "Mistresses need drink. Yes? Yes? Liam take care of Mistresses. Yes. Yes." Liam went over to the bar and after a few moments was back with two butterbeers.  
  
""What about you, Liam?" Luna asked as she accepted the drink with a smile.  
  
"Liam still have Mistresses' gift. Yes. Yes," Liam smiled as he leaned on his staff, which was oddly familiar to Hermione. "Greatest treasure! Yes! Yes!" he smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Luna smiled and strangely, so did Hermione. She was not sure but Hermione thought that Liam was looking at her intently through his joyous smile. It was like a look of respect he had of her and his eyes told her that he was more of a person than he seems.  
  
And Hermione was surprised that his eyes were a deep shade of violet. And she thought they were lovely and hid a deeper persona than he was showing.  
  
"But Mistresses early. Yes. Yes," Liam shook his head. "Dangerous when not on time. Yes. Yes."  
  
"Why, Liam?" Luna became wary and looked around using her eyes. So far, nothing seems out of place. But looks could be deceiving.  
  
"Place have not been secured yet. Yes. Yes," Liam said almost paranoid. "Hunter even here to make place safe. Yes. Yes." The girls were stunned to hear this.  
  
"They were here?" Luna asked first. Then Hermione gasped in realization.  
  
"The man who greeted us a while ago," she said in realization.  
  
"Jäger. Yes. Yes," Liam nodded. "Best. Yes. Yes."  
  
"Are we safe, Liam?" Hermione asked. Liam smiled as nodded.  
  
"Mistress always safe with Liam. Yes. Yes," he bowed. Luna smiled at his antics.  
  
"And what about me, Liam?" she asked in mock jealousy.  
  
"Mistress Luna is safe too. Yes, Yes," he said confidently. "Archer will keep you safe. Yes. Yes."  
  
"The second hunter?" Luna smiled in intrigue. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because Jäger will tell him so. Yes. Yes," Liam said in confidence.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked with the same intrigue as Luna.  
  
"Jäger will see that none of Mistresses get hurt. Yes. Yes," Liam's voice as steady and determined. "And Liam will make sure that those who do will suffer before going to hell. Yes. Yes."  
  
The girls shivered as the seriousness of his tone. But after a few seconds, smiled. "Liam will take care of you for you are special to Liam," when he mentioned 'special', he glanced at Hermione.  
  
"That's... ah... sweet of you," Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "And I'm sure you'll keep your promise."  
  
"I always do," Liam said in a calm and straight and almost sexy voice, startling Hermione into a blush. "We now meet hunters. Yes? Yes?" he asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Yes," the girls said in unison and Liam smiled as he led them towards their destination.  
  
Not knowing that he would also lead them to their destiny.  
  
.  
  
end of 3.  
  
A/n: This series doesn't seem to be working. 


	5. Delays

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: Delays  
  
.  
  
Liam led the girls out of Hog's Head and into the afternoon. Luna regarded Hermione curiously as the older witch walked beside him. Luna knew that when Hermione first saw him she was reluctant to even look at him.  
  
But clearly something has changed in her.  
  
Luna had found Liam in Knockturn Alley a few months before, or rather, he had found her. She was in the middle of an assignment and had entered the dark alley for information.  
  
What she got was trouble instead. She was cornered by what remained of Voldemort's minions and tried to hurt her in ways she could not express. One of her attackers stunned her and when she came to, she found herself in a room and suddenly panicked. Until she realized that she was in a room of the Leakey Cauldron.  
  
How she got there was a mystery. She suddenly noticed that she was not alone.  
  
"You're awake," a familiar voice said as Luna sat up. Looking at the source, she smiled as she found her fellow Ravenclaw sitting on a chair beside her.  
  
"Hi, Cho," Luna smiled at Cho Chang. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Making a house call," she smiled. After Hogwarts, Cho became a mediwitch. Madam Pomfrey took her under her wing and taught her well. But something was bothering Luna.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked. "I thought you had a private practice."  
  
"Well, I was called to help a friend and I couldn't say no to that," she smiled.  
  
"Is young mistress fine? Yes? Yes?" a shy and nervous voice asked from the doorway. Luna saw Liam in his usual drags. At first Luna thought of him as a hobo and she did not want anything to do with him. However, she was puzzled when Cho smiled and beckoned him inside.  
  
"She's fine, Liam," Cho shook her head in amusement. "It's a good thing that you're there or things might get worse."  
  
"Young mistress has no business being in bad alley. Yes. Yes," Liam said as he hobbled on his walking stick. "Mistress almost died." Yes. Yes."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Luna asked confusingly.  
  
"According to him, you were ambushed by Death Eaters," Cho said nonchalantly as she checked Luna's bandage. "You were knocked unconscious and Liam 'stole' you from them."  
  
"Never see Liam, bad men did. Yes, Yes," he said proudly. "Angry they were for losing you. Yes. Yes."  
  
"I could just imagine," Luna smiled and regarded Liam with much curiosity.  
  
"What were you doing there anyway?" Cho asked.  
  
"I had a lead on a story I had to check out. It seemed that I was close to something."  
  
"It seemed to me that you were closer than you had expected," Cho sighed.  
  
"Liam know what bad men do to young beautiful mistresses." Yes. Yes," he shivered. Whatever it was, it must not have been pretty. Luna didn't even ask.  
  
"Rest assured, you are under Liam's protection now," Cho smiled. Luna was skeptical but admitted that the man had pulled her out of a sticky situation and could be useful. But she was still skeptical when it came from Liam's ability to protect her.  
  
"A Knut for your thoughts?" Cho smiled as she looked at Luna.  
  
"I'm just not sure that Liam should be helping me," Luna sighed. "It's my problem."  
  
"Liam made it his problem too when he interfered," Cho said.  
  
"Healer right. Yes. Yes," Liam nodded vigorously. "Liam now mistress's servant. Yes. Yes." At that time, Luna knew that she would be in for it.  
  
.  
  
"So Liam has been your contact in Knockturn alley ever since?" Hermione asked as they followed Liam towards Hogwarts.  
  
"After the attack I felt vulnerable," Luna smirked. "I know I faced Death Eaters before but I had all of you to help me. I felt my courage build up when you started working for the Quibbler and became my partner. Liam is inconspicuous and can move around the Alley with ease. We, on the other hand, stand out too much."  
  
"No argument there," Hermione sighed. "But I feel that there is more than Liam that meets the eye."  
  
"It took me six months to realize that," Luna smiled. "And still I can't understand him." She looked at her friend only to find her in a pensive mood. "What is it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled at her. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about this Hunter."  
  
"I caught a glimpse of him when he passed us. What about him?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione sighed but Luna was too smart than her friend gave her credit.  
  
"You like him." And this was not a question. As soon as she uttered those words, Hermione's reaction was spontaneous.  
  
"That is absurd!" she shrieked. Inwardly she cursed herself. Was she really that obvious? Hermione didn't think so but nothing past Luna. Not even that tiny incident. Luna smiled knowingly as she shrugged. Sometimes, Hermione can't hide anything from that girl.  
  
"Anyway, we'll meet these slayers soon," Luna said but was curious as to why Liam had stopped.  
  
"Meeting with Slayers will be delayed. Yes. Yes," he said worriedly as he stared ahead. Following his gaze, it was obvious why.  
  
About a dozen men in dark cloaks blocked their path and not one of them felt right. Liam gripped his staff in a defensive posture as he slowly backed away while Luna and Hermione felt their wands in their sleeves.  
  
"Who are they?" Hermione asked as she looked around. She tensed when she saw that more men blocked their escape.  
  
"Death Eaters. Yes. Yes," Liam gripped his staff tightly. Hermione saw the worry in his features as he looked around. She and Luna could Apparate but she didn't know if Liam could.  
  
For now, they were trapped.  
  
.  
  
end of 5. 


	6. Archer

Chapter V: Archer.  
  
.  
  
Hermione was scared to her wits. However she tried not to show it. Ever since the final encounter between Harry and Voldemort, she had been terrified of them. And her past was too painful to be relived.  
  
And her scars ran deeper than any cut she had received.  
  
Seeing her distress, Liam hobbled and stood between her and the Death Eaters. He will keep his promise. Just as he had given it to her all those years ago.  
  
"Liam will protect mistresses. Yes. Yes," twirled his staff and smiled at the dark clad men. "Mistresses must leave."  
  
"We can't leave you, Liam," Luna said as she noticed Hermione's petrified expression. She couldn't even leave even if she wanted to without deserting her friend. She's the only friend she had left and she will not leave her.  
  
"Liam can take care of it. Yes. Yes," Liam looked at the Death Eaters as if studying them.  
  
"Foolish squib," one of the Death Eaters spoke as he stepped forward. "No one can defy us."  
  
"Liam can. Yes. Yes," Liam poised for an attack. "And Liam will."  
  
"Then prepare to die!" one of the Death Eaters suddenly attacked. Liam's swift movements caused the Death Eater of hesitate but before he could recover, it was too late.  
  
Liam had struck the man with his staff with such precision and speed that Luna thought it was unnatural for his limping frame. But then, how did he help her escape all those months ago?  
  
Twirling his staff, Liam's action imitated to Luna was... a monkey?  
  
"Liam knows monkey staff. Yes. Yes," Liam smiled as he then tumbled with the same funny antics as a monkey would while attacking the Death Eaters.  
  
Confused and disoriented, the Death Eaters cast numerous spells but was easily dodged by Liam. Sensing the danger, Luna grabbed Hermione's arm and hid from view. She could not apparate, not while her friend was still in shock.  
  
"Hermione! Don't do this to me now," Luna shook her friend as she tried to remove her from her shock. Luna hadn't realized that Hermione still had nightmares of the Death Eaters and her shock was proof of it. She didn't have time to dwell on the problem. She needed to help Liam before he gets hurt.  
  
But as soon as she turned, she found Liam right beside her, looking at Hermione in concern with the screams of the Death Eaters in the background.  
  
"Damn," Liam breathed as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Her eyes are dilated. Her soul is hiding in the depths of her shell." Luna immediately noticed that his vocabulary had changed. His voice was serious and deep. And his demeanor had changed from the happy-go-lucky squib that she knew to this powerful being deep with emotion. But she didn't voice this out for Hermione's condition came first.  
  
"Can you help her?" she asked. "Is there a spell that..." Liam suddenly smiled and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Two ways to wake her. Yes. Yes," he said in his normal way. He took out the flask that Luna gave him and opened the cap. Luna gently held his hand and shook her head.  
  
"She has a low tolerance to alcohol," she said.  
  
"I know," he whispered and then smiled. "Water," he said to the flask and immediately, the liquid changed into the clear element that gave life. "Freezing," he added and then took a deep breath and splashed its contents to Hermione's face.  
  
And her reaction was instantaneous.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Hermione shouted as she spurted the water that entered her mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"It worked," Luna smiled as she hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so glad that you're back."  
  
"Where did I go?" Hermione asked confusingly but giving in to her friend's embrace.  
  
"You had one of your attacks," Luna whispered as she looked at Hermione to see if she was truly fine. Hermione, in the other hand, smiled sullenly and looked at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said but Luna shook her head and took her arm. "Where are they?" she looked expectantly at Liam who had his back turned towards them.  
  
"Eaten by Death," Liam said as he turned. "We go. Yes? Yes?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione smiled as she suddenly hugged Liam, much to his surprise and pleasure. "But next time, try another method in bringing me out of my shock."  
  
"The other method will hurt my cheek," Liam said with full certainty. "Come, we must go to house that screams before..." Liam never got to finish his sentence for he was suddenly enveloped by a green light and his eyes were lifeless.  
  
"LIAM!" Hermione caught him as he fell and she and Luna dragged him away. "Help me carry him!" Luna checked for Liam's pulse but found nothing.  
  
"He's gone," Luna said softly as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"He just fainted," Hermione said dismissing Luna's observation. "We can revive him!" Suddenly, Luna slapped her face to break her out of her hysteria. Looking at her friend in surprise, Hermione held her tears back. This was like the last time. And like the last time, she failed to save her friend.  
  
"We must go," Luna said softly and Hermione reluctantly agreed. Easing Liam down, she caressed his head and smiled sullenly. Then, she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, then his nose and then his lips.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and stood. With a last look at Liam's lifeless body, Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and they left as fast as they could.  
  
**  
  
A shadow in the dark saw the whole thing.  
  
A Death Eater had escaped the clutches of the ravaging beast that came from the shadows while the one called Liam fought the Death Eaters.  
  
Liam knew he was about to kill them but he stood still, protecting the ladies in his charge. If he would have dodged it, either one or both ladies would perish.  
  
The shadow in the dark touched his forehead and traced the scar that had been his curse for all of his life. He felt the sorrow of passing friends and departed love ones.  
  
He also felt the shattering of dreams.  
  
And he also felt anger.  
  
From under his cloak, he took out and elven bow made from broken dreams. Taking an arrow, he drew it as far back as possible and let it fly, striking the Death Eater at the back of his head.  
  
He sighed went over to the body of the Death Eater and tapped his bow on the dead man's wand. And suddenly, all the spirits that was trapped within the wand had been released.  
  
One by one, the spirits of the dead emerged but none of those were the spirit of the one called Liam.  
  
Shaking his head in confusion, he then went towards the other Death Eaters and freed the trapped souls in their wands.  
  
Once they were freed, cloaked man then walked towards where Liam's body lay. He decided that he should be given a proper burial. It was the least he could do for protecting the ladies from death.  
  
But when he reached the place, he only found the tattered remains of a dirty cloak and clothes.  
  
Shaking his head, the cloaked man hid his bow and walked back into the shadow.  
  
.  
  
end of chapter 


	7. Hunter

Chapter VI: Hunter  
  
.  
  
Hermione was scared. She hasn't been this scared for a long time and it that made her fears envelop her like a heavy cloak of unwanted memories.  
  
"Where to now?" Luna asked as they paused for a breather. Pain gripped Hermione for the loss of Liam. Despite his eccentricity, Liam was sweet and kind. And something about him was familiar to her but she could not place it. It was a moment before Luna's question registered into her brain.  
  
"Liam... Liam said something about a screaming house," Hermione fought the tears that were threatening to flow. This was not the time for her to mourn for Liam. She could do that later, when they're safe.  
  
"Screaming house?" Luna asked incredulously but then brightened when she understood. Hermione understood as well and both set out towards their old hideout.  
  
The Shrieking Shack.  
  
*  
  
"Coffee. Extra Strong," came a voice in the darkness. A magical flask obeyed and filled with the hot liquid the man required. Taking a deep breath, he then emptied its contents with one swig. Grimacing at its bitterness, the man coughed and took his time.  
  
Looking at the darkness he felt every creatures stir and smiled when the area was clear.  
  
"Water, extremely cold," the flask refilled itself and the man dumped its contents over him. Feeling relieved, refreshed and downright cold he was thankful for these signs that he was alive.  
  
"I don't get why she reacted the way she did," the man said and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
*  
  
Wands drawn, Luna and Hermione slowly entered the shack after defusing the Whomping Willow. And what they found inside surprised them.  
  
Everything was neat and tidy as if the place had been lived in for years. There were some furniture, a sofa, a bed and a table really but they knew that it was being used.  
  
Someone lived there and could be back.  
  
"Who do you think lives here?" Luna asked Hermione's unspoken question. Was he a friend or foe? Can he help them or not? These are the other questions in Hermione's head. But one kept popping up. Was this a trap?  
  
Luna looked at the table and found everything orderly. Nothing was out of place except for a sealed envelope with the word MISTRESSES written in a very beautiful handwriting.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked as she came closer.  
  
"Let's find out," Luna opened the envelope but found that there was nothing there but a small ruby.  
  
"Mistress safe. Yes? Yes?" Hermione almost cried when she heard his voice and as she turned, she found Liam standing behind them.  
  
"LIAM!" Hermione cried out as she ran to hug him but she only went right through him. Confused, the girls looked at Liam, or rather his image.  
  
"He's a ghost?" Luna asked but Hermione, crestfallen, waved her hand through 'Liam' and the image fazed.  
  
"It's a hologram," Hermione felt the disappointment in her heart crash like a ton of bricks. So this was not Liam. She tried to control her tears but failed. One or two drops exited the dam that she had erected. Luna felt her friend's sorrow and despite his eccentricities, Liam had made an impact to Hermione.  
  
"It's probably from the envelope," Luna said softly. "A spell perhaps. A message only activated by us?"  
  
"Probably," Hermione sighed. "Were fine, Liam." Liam's image smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"Liam grateful to elders, Yes. Yes," Liam nodded vigorously as he paced. "But Liam have message. Liam is part of ruby and ruby carries Liam. Yes. Yes."  
  
"I don't follow," Luna frowned as she looked at the gem in her palm.  
  
"This must be like the portraits at Hogwarts but only in 3D," Hermione had her emotions all in check and Luna was not sure to be grateful or worried. At one side, Hermione was happy to see Liam even like this and the other, she wanted to grieve.  
  
"Very useful. Yes. Yes," Liam said as he nodded. "Take me anywhere. Yes, Yes. Liam guide. Yes, Yes."  
  
"So? What now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mistresses go to tower of the golden lion. Yes. Yes," Liam smiled as he nodded. "Follow Liam. Yes, Yes."  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked. And when Liam answered, His voice was dark and sullen but kept a little warmth that Luna suspected that was reserved just of Hermione.  
  
"It has been your home away from home for seven years," he simply said in a straight voice that surprised them. Liam bowed and led the way towards the secret tunnel towards Hogwarts.  
  
Confused but eager to discover what the hell was going on, the ladies followed.  
  
"Luna, may I have the ruby?" Hermione asked. Luna was surprised at her request but did so anyway. Hermione clutched the ruby tightly and then pocketed it. At least she has something of Liam to remember him by.  
  
"What's in Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione asked as she solved the little riddle. Liam turned as he seemed to float backwards and smiled.  
  
"Secret," he smiled and turned to face the pathway.  
  
They were silent on the rest of the way and Luna was beginning to wonder why Liam had brought them back to their school. As they walked the halls, they were careful not to wake to portraits. Finally, they came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Since it was in the middle of the summer break, no one was supposed to be there. But the door quietly opened without the Fat Lady even waking.  
  
Hermione and Luna looked at the obvious invitation curiously and shrugged. Liam led them to the common room where a fire was brewing and goblets of drinks sat on a nearby table.  
  
"Liam leave now," Liam said as he disappeared. Before any of them spoke, a calm and pleasant voice caught their attention.  
  
"It's good for you to finally join me, My Ladies," from behind one of the chairs, a figure rose. Shadowed by the fire, they couldn't see who it was but as he had gotten closer, Hermione gasped as she recognized him.  
  
Black vest, black pants with an air of grace and determination when he walks.  
  
It was the man she saw at Hog's Head.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," he smiled. "My name is Jäger." 


	8. Scarred

Chapter VII: Scarred.  
  
.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Jäger offered as he walked casually towards the young ladies. Warily, they seated on the couch, their eyes not leaving the man. Hermione was unconsciously stroking the ruby which held Liam's familiar.  
  
Jäger noticed this and smiled sullenly at her.  
  
"Quite taken to Liam, aren't you," he said softly but it still made Hermione jump and release the ruby.  
  
"He risked his life to save us," Hermione said suddenly cold as she glared at him. "You seem surprised to hear that." The man smirked and faced the fireplace.  
  
"Liam was a coward and a pest. He lives for no one but himself and yes it surprised me to hear that he risked his life to save you but I could see why," he smiled as he gazed upon her making Hermione uncomfortable. It was like he was measuring her but his gaze held more. Admiration? Hermione wasn't sure but for a moment, it seemed like it. His demeanor became hard and icy.  
  
"Down to business," he said coldly as he tucked his hands behind his back. "I am a rather busy man though I abhor Liam, I could hardly fault him in finding you irresistible," his lips twitched. "Be that as it may. What do you want?"  
  
"This is starting to be a bad idea," Luna whispered. Out loud, she said, "We wish to interview you for your recent exploits against the vampires. My name is..."  
  
"Luna Lovegood," Jäger said as he continued to watch the flames. "Reporter for the Quibbler. I have heard off you. Quite too often I might add. And Hermione Granger." Jäger paused. Hermione saw his brow twitch which puzzled her but other than that, his demeanor was calm. "Your interview will jeopardize what we have worked for so long."  
  
"Why did you agree to see us?" Hermione said curtly. She was starting to despise his pompous attitude but she was sure there was something more than he was showing.  
  
"Not my idea," he said almost gruffly. "The Archer wanted to let everyone to know, especially the vamps, that we mean business." He turned to face Luna who was watching him in interest. "He especially wanted to see you. I don't know why. He's been eager to see you. Don't tell him I told you."  
  
"You... you were against it?" Luna asked confusingly.  
  
"At first. But since the Daily Prophet kind off "announced" our presence, we felt that it's time to discreetly tell them who we really are."  
  
"But you are reluctant," Hermione said with certainty.  
  
"We work in the shadows, my lady. To announce our presence is to give our enemies the upper hand."  
  
"Then why?" Luna asked.  
  
"My partner thinks that we could get an edge."  
  
"Edge?" Luna blinked.  
  
"Fear," Hermione smirked. Jäger smiled in approval as he looked at her. But then, his face fell as if her tried to be serious.  
  
"Exactly," he said. "Fear nulls one's basic logic so one would not function properly in a battle. Although it would be hard to find them, they would lay low for a while when they hear about us."  
  
"You're quite confident your reputation will scare them, aren't you?" Hermione sighed. But Jäger was still stoic but she could feel his hesitation.  
  
"No," he finally said. "I do not think so. But my partner believes it."  
  
"It seems to me that you and your partner have different styles in combat," Luna thought out loud.  
  
"Indeed," he sighed. "The Archer leaves witnesses." Dread filled the ladies spine. Were they going to survive this interview? He had implied that he never leaves any witness and he was freely volunteering information to them. Seeing their distress, he sighed and looked at the flames once more.  
  
"Do not be alarmed," he said. "I have vowed that nothing will happen to you. You are safe from the vampires, Death Eaters and me." But they were still wary.  
  
"And your partner?" Hermione asked. She heard what was like a whimper from him and sighed.  
  
"It was him and the others that I had given my vow," he turned looking defeated. "But if you still do not believe me..." he kneeled in front of Hermione and took a cane that was leaning beside the fireplace. As if it was a sword, he whirled the cane into a salute and then rested the tip on the floor. "By my blood and honor, I will be your shield to defend you and your sword to fight for you. I will be your champion when you need me and I will be your wings so you will not fall. Your safety will be my priority and your soul will be free."  
  
Hermione was speechless. No one had ever promise something close to what Jäger had vowed. Not even Ron.  
  
"I don't know what made you think that I'm worthy but I accept," Hermione said. With a sigh, which sounded like elation to her, he stood and bowed.  
  
"Now that we have established that I shall not harm you, shall we begin?" he asked but then sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know where to begin."  
  
"For starters, why did you only vow to protect her?" Luna smiled as she glanced at her friend.  
  
"Logically I am only one man and could effectively protect one of you," he said rather coldly but Hermione caught the slight twitch of his lips. It was like he was suppressing a smile. "The Archer has vowed to protect you, Lady Luna."  
  
"And who is this 'Archer'?" Hermione asked. She noticed that his deep violet eyes became sullen.  
  
"He is a friend," he said softly. Hermione couldn't place it but she felt she heard his voice before. "Maybe a little tormented but a good friend." His eyes held a certain gleam as he sat on the chair and rested his elbows on his legs. "Perhaps we should start as to the manner which we met."  
  
"Talking about your friend while he is not present seems rude," Hermione said but smiled. "But since you're offering." This brought a genuine smile on Jäger's face which took Hermione by surprise. He had the sweetest smile that made him look gorgeous. If she didn't know any better, he was putting the coldhearted hunter act to intimidate them. But she saw right through it now. But she also knew that he could be as coldhearted as he appeared.  
  
"Very well then," he looked at Luna meaningfully. "His code is Archer but Liam called him the "Scarred One."  
  
.  
  
a/n: a little short but please bear with me. 


	9. Fallen arrow

Chapter VIII: Fallen Arrow  
  
.  
  
I first met Archer about a year after Voldemort perished under the hands of Lord Potter and he was a sorry sight. He had been hunting Death Eaters and removing them from the face of this planet.  
  
Don't get me wrong. Death Eaters are a menace but what he was doing was murder.  
  
I am mainly a bounty hunter and the Ministry contracted me to hunt this menace. Which was rather easy.  
  
Even an amateur could find him. He's leaving a trail so obvious it was like he was provoking the Death Eaters into finding him. It's like he had a death wish and believe me, I know firsthand what a death wish does to you.  
  
I have seen a lot of strange things in my life as a hunter and what I saw beats anything I have done.  
  
His trail ended in one of the Death Eater's hideout. The place was quite gruesome if you asked me. Why do you wizard types prefer houses that emulate the crooked man's house? Why not paint a sign 'Home of a Wizard' outside? Maybe it would be harder for people to get suspicious.  
  
Where was I? Oh, right.  
  
As I neared the house, I saw flashes through the windows. Screams of men echoed through the night as the lights continued.  
  
When I entered... I expected to find a crazed man but instead I found a demon.  
  
"Your Archer is a demon?" Luna interrupted much to Hermione and the Hunter's dismay. Hermione was enjoying the narrative. His voice was soothing and lively, not like what he was projecting earlier. It was like he told stories to children and entertained them. She was now seeing a different side of him.  
  
One she likes.  
  
"Will you let me finish," he grumbled much to Hermione's amusement. He likes his stories. "Now where was I?"  
  
"Demon," Hermione supplied and was rewarded a smile.  
  
Humans, in a sense, can be demons as well. We all have our demons and the man I saw in that house had his demons on his sleeves.  
  
He had a wand in each hand and was hurling curses and charms faster than I have ever seen before. What puzzled me was all the blood. I know his curses can hurt but every Death Eater that was lying on the ground was sliced and others were gutted.  
  
I was baffled. Some curses can slice you like a hot knife through butter but he was not conjuring it. Then I saw something gleam by his hands.  
  
They were daggers. He had tied a pair of daggers in each of the wands. Whoever was missed by his curses, he finished them with his daggers.  
  
I knew at once he was an amateur. His movements were clumsy and his aim was terrible. The last time I saw such rotten shooting is when they invented the first firearm.  
  
David was a better shot when he took out Goliath.  
  
I'm drifting... He was terrible but his enemies were worse. They dodged and blocked his spells but did very little against his blades. Before I could stop him, it was over. Even when the last Death Eater begged for mercy, he received none.  
  
Cowards were they all. Even to the last breath.  
  
You wizard types don't know a thing about self-defense, do you?  
  
"We were trained in the Defense Against the Dark Arts," Luna said in a frown.  
  
"A lot that did against a blade," Jäger smirked as he crossed his arms. "Without your magic, what are you? Maybe I should start a petition to change the curriculum," he said in thought.  
  
"You must understand. Anything 'muggle' was weird to them," Hermione said in a soft voice that seemed to comfort him.  
  
"There is only so much you can do with magic or mundane. But together, it would be a fearsome force," he sighed as he looked at Hermione. His intent gaze was making her blush for some reason she couldn't fathom.  
  
"You are a prime example, Lady Hermione," he said.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Of course," he smiled. "You know the ways of both worlds so you can utilize the best course of action. Unfortunately, you have an event- triggered anxiety that renders you immobile which almost caused your death a while ago.  
  
"But that can be remedied," he smiled and looked into her eyes. "All fears can be conquered. Damn thing is, it's hard."  
  
"Nothing comes easy," Hermione concurred. "Have you conquered your fear?"  
  
"No," he sighed. "I just get by it."  
  
"How did you get by 'him'?" Luna asked.  
  
The wizard was so sloppy I thought I could take him. But I was wrong. Even sloppy a madman is dangerous. I found that out the hard way. And for one moment, I forgot that lesson.  
  
As I approached, he immediately struck me with a spell. I was stunned for a second and not a second too soon for he was coming at me with his dagger.  
  
Rage strengthens a man in ways you cannot possibly imagine. I blocked my arm instinctively but the blade went through.  
  
I had the opening in his defense and took it. I punched him hard on the head and he immediately toppled over. I didn't think I hit him that hard but he was exhausted and it would take much to take him down.  
  
When I saw his face I realized who he was and had the dilemma of a decision. Should I take him back to the ministry or something else?  
  
Then I made decision that I have half heartily regretted.  
  
I made him my partner.  
  
"Why was that?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on a sandwich. Earlier, Jäger produced some refreshments from a cooler from behind the couch.  
  
"I trained him to become one of the best hunters and he is. The problem is he's quite annoying. But he's learned that actions without thought can lead to dire circumstances."  
  
"What's he really like, you know, before the war?" Luna asked not sure how he would respond but did not expect him to smile.  
  
"Why not ask him yourself," Jäger inclined his head towards the portrait door where it lay open. Luna could only see a silhouette of a being draped in light cloak. There was a sense of familiarity from him that she could not recall.  
  
"Talking about me while I'm gone?" a soft and almost cold voice said. Hermione almost chocked on her sandwich when she heard his voice. Jäger stood instantly and stroked her back, soothing the passage of the food. She didn't realize that he has a really soft touch. But her attention returned to the newcomer for she could not believe who it really is.  
  
"Just to pass time," Jäger said coldly. "This is supposed to be your show."  
  
"Had a run in with some vamps," the Archer said as he walked towards. Luna must have imagined it but the Archer gazed at her intently even if she could not see his face in the shadow of his hood.  
  
"It took you that long?" Jäger huffed. The Archer merely laughed and pulled back his hood. And Luna froze.  
  
She remembered his face very well. His eyes has still that emerald gleam but almost lost its luster. His hair was wild and wavy and had a dangerous feel to it. His hair was long enough to hide the scar that made him famous.  
  
"Harry?" Luna stepped forward to touch him and for the entire time Jäger has known him, the Archer smiled naturally.  
  
"Hello Luna," Harry Potter said softly. 


	10. life

Chapter IX: Life's Pleasure  
  
.  
  
Luna was reluctant to move. Right before her eyes was her friend, Harry Potter but he had changed since the last time she saw him. His eyes were darker and he seemed wilder. But his hair was always unmanageable but there was something about him that made her hesitate.  
  
Harry had an aura of death upon him that he wore like a cloak. But when he smiled at her, albeit weakly, some of that darkness was lifted.  
  
"I take it you know each other," Jäger said rather dryly. Harry gave him an icy stare but returned his smile to Luna.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Hermione said weakly as she slowly walked towards him. Keeping his smile, Harry opened his arms and invited her. Tears that she could not stop came pouring from her eyes as she ran and embraced her friend.  
  
Harry stroked her hair as he wrapped his other arm around her.  
  
"I heard about Ron, I'm sorry," he said making her cry even more.  
  
"One of these days you have to explain to me what the hell is going on," Jäger said as he watched the fire. Luna smiled at her friends and joined in the hug. The Hunter sighed in frustration and stood.  
  
"I'm taking a walk outside," he mumbled as he passed the reunited friends. Harry gave him an acknowledging nod and mouthed "Thank you" to him. With a huff, the Hunter exited the door leaving the three to catch up.  
  
.  
  
"This is insane," Jäger said as the portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind him. He couldn't believe that Harry had a side he didn't see before. While under his tutelage, Harry had shown anger and sorrow. But whenever Jäger mentioned Luna's name, a smile could always be seen in his face.  
  
A smile Jäger knew quite well for he wore it a long time ago. A time he'd rather forget.  
  
"The past has a way to haunt our lives and dreams," Jäger heard these thoughts but it did not come from him though it was on his mind. He tried to compose himself but his guest chuckled.  
  
"Don't bother with the mask. I saw right through you a while ago. Harry and Luna may be intimidated..."  
  
"Admit it, Lady Hermione. You were a little perturbed when you first saw me. But then, when our conversation continued, my deception faltered," he said in a sigh. "You're too smart for your own good, do you know that?"  
  
"I know," she said sullenly as she sat on the ground. "It landed me into enough trouble as it is." The Hunter smiled and looked at her with admiring eyes. Hermione was taken back at this. He had the sweetest smile that made her confused. He took pleasure in the little things in life whenever he can. And by the looks of him... he's taking pleasure by being with her? She could not believe it. How could someone as handsome as him like her?  
  
Did she say handsome? What was it with her? Was she flirting with danger? And did she think that he was dangerous?  
  
Undoubtedly. But she wasn't sure whether he would hurt her physically or emotionally. By the looks of things it was the latter.  
  
"So? How did you become a vampire hunter?" Hermione asked trying to get him out of her mind. But she failed.  
  
"Same old, same old," came his reply although it was not the reply she had expected. "You know vampire killed loved ones and the search for vengeance and all that." He said it so casually that Hermione was surprised. She had expected some drama or angst or sorrow in his words but all she got was sarcasm.  
  
"You don't want to talk about it, huh?" she said softly.  
  
"Perhaps another time," came his reply just as soft.  
  
"Everyone has his pains," she mused.  
  
"We all share it to those who are important to us when we are ready," he spoke with such wisdom that made Hermione look at him. "Just as you will be when you will share to me your pain."  
  
She could not deny something that he knew would be true. It would be insulting if she did otherwise. Despite his confusing demeanor, Hermione saw him as a wise man.  
  
"Perhaps another time," she repeated the words he gave her making him laugh. It was like music to her. A real laugh without any emotion but pure joy. A laugh she had forgotten herself to do.  
  
"Why are you here, My Lady?" he asked as he looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Did Lady Luna wish a more... intimate interview?" Hermione recognized the implication of his words and found herself blushing.  
  
"Luna is not what you think she is," she defended her friend. "And she's waiting for the right man."  
  
"The 'Right Man', as you say, for her is in that room," Jäger pointed towards the Gryffindor tower. "An I am not implying that something would happen to sullen your friend's virtue however..."  
  
"I saw her eyes, Master Hunter," Hermione sighed. "Though she misses him, she would not do anything to soil their relationship, as fragile it was."  
  
"What if they were both in consent?" he asked in with a smile. However, Hermione was already picturing them consenting in an intimate manner and was trying desperately to erase the said image.  
  
"Thank you for imbedding that thought in my mind," Hermione sighed. When she looked at him she found him smiling contently at her then looked away.  
  
"Did anyone say you have nice eyes?" he said as he looked at the ceiling. It was a good thing too for she didn't want him to see her blush.  
  
"Your attempt of flattery flatters me," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," he sighed.  
  
"You seemed arrogant and cold earlier and now you seem... jubilant. Why is that?" Hermione asked. Smiling, Jäger looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
"The world pass by you so fast that there are many things that you will regret," he said sullenly. "Missed opportunities, failure... love." He looked at her questioningly but did not get a reaction from her.  
  
"You sound like you speak from experience," Hermione's voice was soft. She knew what he was talking about for she too felt those things.  
  
"I am," he said solemnly. "I take pleasure from the little things in life for that's the only place I could get the satisfaction of happiness."  
  
"Does it always work?" Hermione asked. Smiling sullenly, Jäger shook his head.  
  
"Hope is an illusion to a person like me, My Lady. It is always shattered by the heavy hand of reality."  
  
"Without hope there is no life," Hermione looked away from him. She didn't want him to see what his words did to her. She remembered her beloved Ron and all the misery she endured. But somehow, being with this Hunter she could be herself.  
  
"I haven't been alive in a long time," he smiled warmly. There was something in his smile that depicted there was something else he wanted to say. It was like he was admiring her but it was impossible... was it?  
  
"You seem alive to me," Hermione couldn't believe she said that but it made him smile even more.  
  
"Life can be given a chance by another," he smiled at her and gazed into the darkness.  
  
For some reason, Hermione felt her cheeks burn. 


	11. Luna's Dawn

Chapter XI: Luna's Dawn  
  
.  
  
Luna Lovegood held Harry Potter around her arms for what to have been an eternity to her. She had longed the warmth of his body reassuring her that the world was not as bleak as she had seen but was filled with hope of a new light.  
  
And she was embracing that light, not wanting to let go for she feared she would lose that light forever. But that light held his arms around her.  
  
Emotions warred within her. She should be angry that he left without a word, she should be sad that he left at all. But all other emotions were thrown out of the window for the only emotion within her was the joy she felt for finding him again.  
  
Or was it, he found her?  
  
Never the less, she took a deep breath to inhale his essence and realized he was there. And she could notice something rather prominent about his person as well.  
  
"Harry?" she called him in a soft voice.  
  
"Hm?" he asked as he relished the softness of her body against his.  
  
"When was the last time you took a bath?" immediately, though reluctantly, Harry released her hold and looked sheepish.  
  
"About a week," he said shyly. "I should cast an odor off spell, should I?"  
  
"A bath wouldn't hurt," she smiled at him as she sat on one of the couches. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"What's the matter about my smell?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"You reek," she sighed. "It's like you've bathed in a vat of blood." Then when he saw him turn away, she hit a nail to it.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" she gasped in astonishment. Much to Harry's confusion, she went towards the window and looked at the cloudless sky.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked rather perturbed.  
  
"Checking to see if the moon is full," she said. "Professor Lupin didn't bit you, did he?" this brought a chuckle from the former boy-who-lived.  
  
"No, you loon. I am not a werewolf and before you should ask, I am not a vampire either. I just came from work."  
  
"Does your work require you to smell like the undead?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"This is nothing, at one time we smelled so bad that our enemies noticed our presence two miles before we saw them." At this, Luna laughed.  
  
"I could imagine it," she smiled. "So, you're the one Liam called the 'Scarred One'," immediately, her face became sullen. She already missed Liam, she never truly knew him but a part of her felt that she was still guiding her. It was like he had a feeling of an older brother to her.  
  
And when the Hunter looked at her, she felt the same feeling she did with Liam.  
  
It was puzzling but comforting.  
  
"Is there something troubling you?" Harry asked as he saw the pensive look on her face. Sighing, Luna steeled herself and walked towards him with a clear mind and remembered her other emotions.  
  
Harry didn't see it coming. Luna slapped him on the face so hard that the Hunter came inside the room scrambling with Hermione by his side. Looking at the occupant's expression, he sighed and held Hermione's hand.  
  
"And I thought you guys needed time alone for something else," Jäger said as he pulled Hermione towards the dormitories.  
  
"Shouldn't you step out for a moment," Harry asked without anger. Apparently, he knew he deserved that slap.  
  
"It'd be more interesting if we went upstairs," he said much to Hermione's confusion. When he whispered in the witch's ear, her face dawned enlightenment and followed him.  
  
Harry then turned to Luna with a sullen look and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry I left," he said. When he heard a sniffle, he faced her again. "Are you crying?"  
  
"I can't believe you men are so dense," Luna said fighting the tears. "I though we had an understanding that whatever happens we would be there for each other."  
  
"I cannot expose you to my plans then," Harry said as he sat on the couch. "I have done things I'm not proud of and things that are no better than what Voldemort did. It took someone stronger than me to show me that vengeance would eat my soul till I was unsalvageable."  
  
"If the rumors about the Archer were true, I could imagine," Luna sat beside him and leaned against him. "There are people who needed you, Harry. Ron for one."  
  
"Ron's soul is intact but his mind is damaged," Harry wrapped an arm around her and leaned on the couch bringing her with him. They were silent for a while, merely enjoying each other's company.  
  
It was like this when Ginny was alive. Harry was in the middle while the both of them were on each side enjoying the company they had.  
  
Sometimes they would stay that way until the sun has risen.  
  
"Don't leave me again, Harry," Luna pleaded as she sat up and faced him. "I don't think I could take it anymore."  
  
"I'll try," he said as he smiled at her. He forgot how fragile Luna could be concerning their friendship. It was the only thing precious to her and she would do anything to protect it.  
  
"I do not want a try," she glared at him. "I want you to do it." Laughing at her defiance, Harry was about to kiss her cheek when he held a hand on his chest to stop him. Confused, Harry only blinked.  
  
"You still stink," Luna said as she stood and walked towards the dormitories. "We'll continue our discussion later and Harry?" Harry looked at her questioningly waiting for her to continue.  
  
When she did, she gave him the sweetest smile he had seen from her. "I'm glad to see you again." She ran up the stairs leaving Harry to ponder on what had happened.  
  
There was time to ponder later but there was one thing he wanted to do all week. And that was to soak in the prefect's bath.  
  
For she was right, He really did reek.  
  
...  
  
Luna smiled as she reached the door to her old dormitory. Never in a thousand years she would imagine to see Harry again. Her heart raced but tried to quell it. Harry was her best friend's fiancé. Even though she was dead, Ginny still lived in her heart. And she would imagine in his too.  
  
But for once Luna wanted to be selfish and keep Harry for himself.  
  
If he would have her.  
  
Sighing, Luna looked at the window to see the sun rise in the horizon. It was a beautiful skyline, one that matched the joy of her soul.  
  
A beautiful Dawn.  
  
A new day.  
  
A new beginning.  
  
And Luna vowed to renew her life her destiny, who happens to be on his way to a much needed bath.  
  
.  
  
An: I would wish to thank Pauline for nominating me in the Fanfiction awards. I still couldn't believe it. Anyway, I would also want to thank Fiona Weasly for judging my work. And also to SummerRainForever for letting me know about it.  
  
I'll try to finish this but it won't be easy.  
  
Thanks to those who read this selection. And if you did read it, please review. 


	12. Lament of the Lost

Chapter XII: Lament of the Lost  
  
.  
  
Jäger heard the loud contact of a palm to a cheek. Immediately he reacted not giving a confused Hermione any explanation. When he entered the common room, he relaxed as he saw a very miffed Luna and a rather humbled Harry.  
  
Jäger sighed and smirked. "And I thought you guys needed time alone for something else," he felt Hermione's scowl which made his hair stand up on end. To release her from it, he took her hand and guided her towards the dormitories.  
  
"Shouldn't you step out for a moment?" he heard Harry asked but he couldn't help himself say;  
  
"It'd be more interesting if we went upstairs."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in whisper. Leaning towards her, he whispered in her ear. "We can't hear them out there," he said. Hermione understood and followed him.  
  
He opened the first door he saw and entered the room. He left the door slightly ajar as he guided Hermione to one of the beds.  
  
"What are they doing?" she asked. Jäger closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"She's angry at him for leaving her," he said as Hermione intently listened. "He said he's sorry, which I do not doubt. I think she's crying." Hermione was about to go to her friend when Jäger held her firmly by the arm. "This is something they must resolve by themselves."  
  
Hermione knew he was right and that infuriated her. She was used to caring for Luna for both of them were in a fragile mental state when the wars ended. They had lost something very dear to them and today, Luna found hers.  
  
"Let them be," Hermione sighed as she stood to close the door. Jäger opened his eyes and blinked at the sudden seriousness of her tone.  
  
"As you wish," he said. Hermione was surprise at HIS tone. Back was the cold calculating tone that he used earlier. She didn't know what had set him off but she had an idea. "Since we are... shall we say... together, we should start the interview. But that could wait another time. The sun is rising."  
  
"What did I say to offend you?" Hermione asked as she watched him pace the room. "Did you want to know the conclusion of their argument that bad?"  
  
Jäger sighed and smiled as he faced her. She really cannot comprehend his demeanor. It was like predicting the future using Madame Trelawney's methods.  
  
"A little childish I know, I am sorry to have been impolite," he bowed and looked at the rising sun once again. With a final sigh, he shut the drapes and darkness filled the room. It was probably her imagination but he looked better in the darkness rather than the light.  
  
"I suggest you get some rest," he said as he walked towards the door. "You had a terrifying night and it would be better if we conduct this interview when all is rested and calm."  
  
"Do you always have to be commanding?" Hermione asked amused when he stopped and looked at her in curiousness.  
  
"Always have been," he said with a small smile. "Have a pleasant rest, Lady Granger."  
  
"One question," she said. Suddenly, the grief of losing Liam earlier threatened to emerge. She did not know him but the eccentric man gave his life to save theirs. And no one who gave such sacrifice deserved such censure as what Jäger gave him. "Do you really hate Liam?"  
  
The Hunter looked at her steadily for a long time before answering. It was like he was really thinking about the subject as if he really cared what would her reaction be to his answer. Deep inside, he was afraid to shock her with his words.  
  
But he did anyway.  
  
"Liam is not who he is," he said as he turned away. "He says one thing but does another. Strangely, when he met you ladies, he changed. Liam is deceitful and cunning. Underestimate him and you will find yourself with a dagger imbedded in your back. He always takes to drink if the situation dictated it or not. If you say he protected you, he had a reason."  
  
"And what reason is that?" Hermione asked but wondered why he had spoken of Liam in the present tense. That question momentarily left her when Jäger gave her a sullen but sweet smile.  
  
"He did that because he likes you," he opened the door and nodded to the person who was about to enter it. "Lady Lovegood, Lady Granger. Sleep well," with that, he left the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Luna asked as she watched him leave.  
  
"I don't know," she said as she slumped on the bed.  
  
"His soul dwells in darkness, turning away from the light, His soul is restless and still continues to fight," Luna said as she slowly closed the door. "A man like him his enemies never met, for he is eternal with the soul of Death."  
  
"You are wrong, Luna. He is not death," Hermione said as she remembered the harshness of his eyes and the coldness of his soul.  
  
"Then who is he?" Luna asked but Hermione had no answer.  
  
...  
  
Harry Potter soaked in the Prefect's bathtub and enjoyed its pure bliss. His weary body had forgotten how good it felt being clean. And it also had forgotten how warm Luna felt in his arms.  
  
Dark had his dreams become of late. Nightmares of unending torment. Torment of unending sorrow.  
  
But for a moment in her arms, it all vanished.  
  
"Thinking of our Lois Lane back there?" a cold voice said making Harry jump out of his thoughts. He had never gotten used to his stealth. In the years that he had known him, he still was surprised by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Lois Lane?" Harry asked as he faced the Hunter. Jäger leaned on the wall looking at him. The brim of his hat was lowered to cover his eyes and a long staff was tucked in his arms. The Hunter was rarely without that staff and Harry knew that he could use it with deadly efficiency.  
  
"If you had taken this much needed bath earlier, I doubt we would be seeing you two until tomorrow night," Jäger said with a slight tone of tease. Harry glared at him but he knew it wouldn't have mattered. The devil would have glared at the Hunter but it would not made any difference.  
  
"We are just friends," Harry said indifferently as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore him.  
  
But it was pretty damned impossible.  
  
"Friends make the best lovers," Jäger said making Harry open his eyes and glare at him but he only glared at nothing. He found himself alone again in the room.  
  
...  
  
"This is one strange assignment, Luna," Hermione sighed as they prepared for the day. They had slept for hours and did not know what the hour was. Their rest had been refreshing and strangely eventful. Not after the events of the past night.  
  
"The path we walk is covered this thorns," Luna agreed as she tucked her wand behind her ear. "It will not do us good if we scorn." Hermione blinked at Luna as she smiled. She had missed this part of her friend for a long time.  
  
"You are rhyming again," she said much to Luna's confusion.  
  
"I always rhyme, have been for a long time," she said. Hermione shook her head and hugged her friend.  
  
"You haven't rhymed one of your whimsical tunes in ages," she said as she released her. "You rhyme when you are happy."  
  
"Could it be true that I have come out of my blue?" Luna realized that Hermione was correct. It felt good to be in Harry's arms again. It was like all evil was expelled out of the world and all sorrow had vanished with it.  
  
"Albeit a little too happy," Hermione sighed. "But I can't stop thinking Harry's change will be the end of him."  
  
"Harry will be Harry," Luna sighed. "We all went through a dismal time in that war. We never realized that the effects are permanent."  
  
"We still try to change," Hermione agreed. "How was Harry?" Luna blushed for some reason Hermione couldn't understand.  
  
"He's fine as he can be. It's hard to imagine the things he went through. If Jäger's story is to be believed, he went through hell and back."  
  
"I just wish we could all go back to the way it were," Hermione said as she opened the door it the stairs and suddenly shrieked in surprise.  
  
Leaning calmly on the opposite wall with a staff tucked between his folded arms was the Hunter patiently waiting for them to emerged.  
  
"I gather you had a pleasant rest, My Ladies?" he asked as he fixed his hat.  
  
"Very well, thank you," Hermione sighed as her heart stopped trembling. "That hat ..."  
  
"What about it?" he asked as his back straightened.  
  
"It makes you look a little Action Heroish, don't you think?" she said. Luna giggled from behind her as he smiled warmly and tipped his hat.  
  
"Come, let us break our fast," he offered his arm and Hermione, although confused, took it. He then offered Luna the other arm who shyly took it after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Where is Harry?" Luna asked as they walked towards the common room.  
  
"He still smelled like the decomposed so I sent him back to bath with lemons," Jäger said coldly as his nose twitched.

"Lemons?" Luna asked.

"They fight the smell," he sighed. "Used it so many times I planted a lemon tree at my back yard. Mr. Potter swims in crud thus the smell. I think he enjoys his job too much."   
  
"You two don't get along well," Hermione said more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No," he said without emotion that Hermione felt his skin cool. Hermione knew when a subject was best left for another time.  
  
"So, tell me how you started with this vampire hunting business. I know you wanted to hunt vampires for vengeance but how did you become a team?" Hermione asked in attempt to change the subject.  
  
"They warned me about you," Jäger gave her a sidelong glance before he sighed. "They said you have the tendency to be... annoying." With that, Luna laughed.  
  
"An understatement," Luna mumbled.  
  
"Probably," Jäger smirked as he saw Hermione's blush. "We officially started working as a team about a year ago. Since then we have become an international organization dedicated in destroying the evil that plagues this world."  
  
"You're kidding," Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Of course," he huffed. "Off the record we have only two actives and three sleepers." He paused as he guided them into the common room where a small breakfast table was ready for them. He then guided them towards their seats and began serving them breakfast. Bread, bacon, ham, eggs and juice were served.  
  
"If you need anything, just ask. Now where was I?"  
  
"Your members," Hermione said as she buttered her toast.  
  
"Most of this is off the record. We'll sort your story later" he said firmly and the ladies got the implications. Protective they are of the secret of their members for the knowledge might endanger them. "I, as you know, am the Hunter. Harry is the Archer. To understand us more, I supposed I should give you an overview of each member.  
  
"Archer is the designation of our sniper. Don't ask me why or how but Harry's the best shot I had ever seen. A great improvement when I first saw him. His bow was made of the woodland elves especially for him. And great secrets lie in it. I won't divulge the secrets so do not give me that disappointed look, Lady Hermione.  
  
"Harry kills with such efficiency that I'm afraid to say, he hasn't missed his mark. I also taught him of the ways of the elven tracker as well at their ways of fighting. All in all, the only ones who could outsmart him out in the field are the elves and myself."  
  
"What are sleepers?" Hermione asked as she drank some juice.  
  
"Sleepers are inactive agents placed in certain key areas so that information will flow," Luna said much to the other's surprise. "What?" she shrugged. "I'm sure there are Death Eaters in the Ministry. But no one would believe me."  
  
"Just as they thought that Jack the Ripper could not come from one of the nobles," Jäger sighed. "Almost got me booted out the Bow Street Runners for that comment."  
  
"Bow Street Runners?" Hermione asked. She knew the Runners existed during the Regency era but how could he be one of them? They existed nearly a century and a half ago. Jäger cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"If we have injured, we call on Healer. She is the best medic in both realms. No sickness is not worth her time. If it can be cured she would and if not, she'd try anyway. I believe she joined our team because of her aversion to the Death Eaters. As I had understood, her boyfriend was killed during her fifth year in Hogwarts by Voldemort. Real tragic.  
  
"Then there is our Belle, the Charmer. Both in person and magic I tell you. Got her from France. I saved her sister once but she had this thing about paying debts and she said she owed. Tracked me down and almost gotten her killed in the process. Since then she had made a life oath to serve me. And I do not know if it is her life or mine we were talking about. Should she serve me in her lifetime or mine? We never had gotten that clear. Good Morning Mr. Potter." Harry entered rather refreshed from his bath and confused at the scene before him.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked as he sat on an empty chair by the table. Not before giving Luna a bright smile. Blushing, Luna turned towards Jäger to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"Then there is Breaker," Jäger said as he looked at Harry. "Breaker works for the bank. Best man I know who could keep his cool under pressure. Unlike SOME that I know."  
  
"I keep my anxiety to a minimum," Harry growled making the ladies flinch. They work together but the couldn't stand each other? This was getting to be a mystery.  
  
"In any case," Jäger looked at the ladies. "Breaker lost his sister during the war and his brother went mad with grief. He keeps to himself lately.  
  
"Everyone had lost something during that war. Good people with extraordinary talents. I just gave them the reason to live on."  
  
"Not much of a reason," Harry said softly but there were steel in his voice. A sharp edged steel directed towards the Hunter. But when he looked at Jäger's face, he was taken back by the calmness of his features. Harry had learned to read people's moves and emotions to be able to fight them. But Jäger...  
  
Jäger was cold, calculating and deadly. He knew this the moment he saw him.  
  
Death was always in his eyes and his aura radiates fear to those near him. But somehow, only Harry was affected by such coldness. The ladies were confused.  
  
"It is a reason, Harry Potter," he said in a cold voice. A voice he had never heard before. A voice that came deep within an abyss. "I fight because I do not want others to fight. I suffer because I do not want anyone to suffer. I would die so that others would live," he glanced at Hermione and Luna but without steel. He gave them warmth when he returned to Harry and gave him ice.  
  
"You fight for vengeance and vengeance is a path towards destruction. Nothing you would do would bring Virginia Weasley back from the dead. No amount of suffering and pain will give her life. No amount of spilled blood would beat her heart.  
  
"Let her go so she may rest. Can you not live for others?" he asked mostly in mockery  
  
"No, you could not," Jäger said, his eyes were voids that shown the deepest and darkest soul he had ever seen. "You could not let go of her, Harry Potter. Because the boy-who-lived is a selfish bastard."  
  
Everything went by like a blur. Harry drew out a dagger from his belt and lunged toward the Hunter who just stood and waited.  
  
Hermione suddenly stood and blocked Harry who could not stop his hand from plunging his dagger into her heart.  
  
...  
  
An: Do not get mad before you read the next chapter. Can you guess where i got the action heroish bit?


	13. Healer

Chapter XIII: Healer  
  
.  
  
Hermione felt a soft and warm object on her back as she felt the cold steel of Harry's dagger touching the skin of her breast. And she felt blood drip down her bodice.  
  
Opening her eyes she didn't realize she had shut, Luna opened her eyes to witness a startling sight.  
  
Hermione used her body as a shield and was caught in between Jäger and Harry. Blood dripped on Hermione's skin but it was not hers. For Jäger, reaching from behind, stopped the progress of Harry's dagger with his bare hand. An inch of the blade penetrated Hermione's breast opening a wound letting the blood from the Hunter's hand mix his her own blood.  
  
Harry was too shocked about almost killing her friend that he didn't notice the end of the barrel of Jäger's revolver on his forehead. To Luna, it was about as long as a foot and was impressive and deadly.  
  
"Stop it!" Luna shouted as she rushed towards Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. The speed she saw from Jäger was like lightning. He had already grasped the dagger before it even touched her but Harry's force made the dagger slid in his hand. Seeing her friend, Hermione noticed that he loosened his grip of his dagger and slowly backed away. And when he did, Jäger fired.  
  
Harry ducked to avoid the bullet but it grazed his temple, nipping it and drawing blood. When Harry staggered, it was only then that Jäger wrapped his arm that held the dagger around Hermione protectively and inched away while pointing the gun at him.  
  
Finally finding her breath, Hermione felt her heart race but since when did her heart beat from her back? Even though he had a calm exterior, Jäger was trembling within. With a breath, he calmed down and then glared at Harry who was holding his ear in pain of the explosion.  
  
Hermione gently touched Jäger's arm and he stopped. "Are you okay Harry?" she asked, concern was heavy in her tone. Luna used a tablecloth to keep his temple from bleeding. Harry, who realized what had just happened, looked at Hermione, shaken at what he had almost done.  
  
"Hermione! I'm sorry," he tried to get up but Jäger cocked his revolver making him think about his move. "Please forgive me. I forgot we have visitors. It is unacceptable."  
  
"It is," Jäger growled. "You must remove that temper, Mr. Potter. It will be your downfall."  
  
"So I failed again, huh?" Harry chuckled weakly as he let Luna help him stand.  
  
"Failed?" Hermione asked as she tried to look at Jäger. "You do this every time?" she felt rather uncomfortable with his hot breath tickling her ear. Instead of answering, Jäger inched towards the portrait door. When the door closed leaving Harry and Luna behind, Harry sighed.  
  
"Where is he taking her?" Luna asked worriedly. Harry still shook at the near miss he had received.  
  
"To the hospital wing," he said. "We'll give him an hour before we go ourselves." Harry was taken back at Luna's gaze when he looked at her. She was looking at him in oblique curiousness that made him nervous. Somehow, he was feeling guilty at the events that would have happed if Jäger didn't stop the knife. He sat on a nearby chair and tried to steady himself.  
  
He had just stared into the face of death and lived. The problem is, death wouldn't be as cruel as the Hunter was.  
  
...  
  
"It is not necessary to carry me towards the infirmary," Hermione said as she and Jäger walked the hall that would bring them to the infirmary. Actually, it was Jäger who was walking for Hermione felt weak after that ordeal with Harry. It frightened her to see Harry that way. It was like the time that he tried to kill Malfoy. Hate fueled his wrath. And wrath clouded his judgment.  
  
"I insist," he said as he turned a corner. "Besides, it gives me a reason to have you in my arms." Hermione stilled. She couldn't believe what she heard and judging by his expression, he couldn't believe he said those words. Slightly amused to see him blush, Hermione looked at him in such a manner that it enticed from Jäger a guilty conscience.  
  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked and Hermione nodded once. "Then you must forget what I have said."  
  
"You will NOT obliviate me," she said in a hardened tone that made him chuckle.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, My Lady," he said.  
  
"And don't drop me," she said in a whisper.  
  
"I shall not, My Lady," he said just as soft. And she believed him for his touch was so gentle that it was like handling the most precious artifact there was in handling her.  
  
For the next minutes towards the Infirmary nothing was said. Hermione didn't trust herself to talk for his comment earlier haunted her. She never thought that this Hunter wanted to hold her. Why was she not appalled? She couldn't think of a reason and for the first time in a long time it baffled her.  
  
At last, the sanctuary of the Infirmary relieved her thoughts of a potentially dangerous man that threatened not her life but her heart.  
  
"From all the stories I had heard about Mr. Potter, I thought that the Infirmary was next to the Gryffindor tower." He said as he opened the door with his foot. Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"He had an unfortunate habit on getting himself hurt on a few occasions," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to balance herself.  
  
"A few occasions?" he snorted. "Attacked by Vodemort's spirit, almost tromped by the whomping willow, had his arm broken and then regenerated when some teacher removed the bone in his arm, got bested by a basilisk, almost kissed by dementors, attacked by a revived Voldemort... must I go on?" Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It did seem that Harry was accident-prone but that was the curse that was his life.  
  
"Is he still visiting the infirmary that often," she joked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," he frowned. "He is designated as Archer. Meaning he should be my backup when the need arises. He should cover my back when I am in a melee not join me in fighting."  
  
"Maybe he wanted to help and the occasion called for it," she suggested.  
  
"If that was the reason I would have been lenient, my Lady. But Harry has a death wish."  
  
"Truly you can't believe that," she said rather shocked. "He looked scared when you almost shot him."  
  
"He was afraid because he almost killed you," he said.  
  
"Who tried to kill whom?" a curious voice asked making Hermione gasped in surprise as she recognized the voice.  
  
Cho Chang stood by the infirmary office with her arms crossed expecting an answer. And in all business, Jäger faced her.  
  
"Check her," he said as he walked towards Cho. "She might have been wounded."  
  
Cho looked at Hermione then to Jäger's bloodied hand, which still clutched the dagger. "What happened?" she asked in concern and half reprimand. Hermione smiled. It was like she was looking at Madame Pomfrey for her tone and demeanor were almost the same.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"She's on holiday," Cho answered. "What seems to be her..." her voice faltered as she saw the blood on her chest. Quickly, she readied a nearby cot and looked at the Hunter. "Don't just stand there! Get her on the bed. Why are you carrying her anyway?"  
  
"I tripped," Hermione said as Jäger gently placed her on the cot.  
  
"And that's enough of a reason to carry you?" Cho asked as she prepared a cleaning solution. "Li, turn around." Jäger merely looked at her and stood still.  
  
"He said that it gave him a reason to have me in his arms," Hermione said as Cho checked her dress.  
  
"Really," Cho said disbelievingly. "Li, I'm going to open her blouse and judging by contours on her chest, and the fact that I know her well, she's not wearing a bra." Jäger blinked once and turned around. "I'm surprised you didn't notice." He glanced back, looked at Hermione's chest and then looked away.  
  
"Speechless Li?" Cho smiled as she took off Hermione's blouse. "Not surprised. Always shy around women. At least about personal matters. There's a lot of blood here but no open wound. You had me worried there for a moment. Stay still," Cho took a crystal prism and hovered it on the wound. "There were some scarring in the heart tissues but..."  
  
"But what?" Hermione asked. Suddenly, Jäger leaned towards her and looked at her wound with the use of a magnifying glass. Instantly she reddened. She was being observed by a man closer that she wanted but somehow she didn't mind. There was no mischief in his eyes, only curiosity and concern. It was hard to find fault in a man like Jäger.  
  
"Your wound is regenerating," he said as he stood and looked away. Hermione wasn't sure but she swore that he blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Impossible," Hermione said as she recovered from her embarrassment. "Witches cannot regenerate without the help of magic."  
  
"Maybe you are magic," Jäger said softly. His voice was filled with awe as if he really believed that she was magic. And his tone made her blush.  
  
"I'll have to take a sample of your blood," Cho said as she traced the scar on her chest. "This is highly unusual."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked as she wore her blouse.  
  
"I can do that later but for now... HOLD IT!" Cho shouted as she turned to Jäger who was walking away. Pausing, he looked at her with a confused look that made him look innocent. "I need to see that wound of yours."  
  
"My wound is my business," he said as he started to go.  
  
"Li," Hermione called faintly in concern. She had forgotten about his wound and was afraid it was worse than she had feared. Jäger stopped as looked at Hermione in question. She simply patted the side of her bed and with a sigh, he walked back towards her. Cho gave them an amused smile as she took a salve from one of the shelves.  
  
"Never in a thousand years would I see the day that the mighty Hunter would heed a woman's call," Cho sighed as she handed Hermione the salve. "Not even the Charmer could charm him." Hermione looked at Cho in surprise. Did she say what she thought she had said?  
  
"How did you know about the Charmer?" Hermione asked in confusion. Cho merely smiled as Jäger sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. Then it dawned on her. She couldn't possibly know about Jäger's slayers unless... "Are you the Healer?"  
  
"Pretty much obvious," Cho said as she shook her head. "Why did you think I was called when Luna was rescued from the Death Eaters? But I'm not supposed to tell you that." Hermione noticed Jäger's glare as Cho smiled at him.  
  
"I was supposed to tell you later," he said to Hermione. "And we will continue this later."  
  
"Tell her before she get angry with you," Cho said as she smiled. "She doesn't want to be left in the dark. I'll be in the office," with a pat of encouragement on Hermione's shoulder, she was on her way.  
  
Jäger merely looked at his wounded hand and didn't saw a word. Hermione felt his reluctance. It was like he was weighing an important decision that Cho had inadvertently revealed. Sighing, Hermione took his wounded hand and gently opened the palm. Jäger did not resist her touch.  
  
Hermione took the dagger out and did not flinch when she saw the wound. There was a lot of blood but the wound itself was worse. The cut went through the skin of his fingers. His bone stopped the dagger from piercing her heart further as she saw the scratched on the exposed bone.  
  
She then applied liberal amounts of the salve on his hand. Hermione knew it must have stung but he did not flinch nor cry out in pain. But when she lightly traced the wound, his hand jerked for a moment and then stilled.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly but he shook his head.  
  
"It tickles," he said softly and huskily. Despite the obvious sentiment, Hermione was appalled that he could only feel pleasure in what should have been pain.  
  
"Are you a masochist dear sir?" she tried to keep her composure but it was hard with Jäger's intent gaze on her.  
  
"Not in the sense," he smiled. His smile could be viewed as being intoxicated. But the salve she had gently placed on his wounds did not have alcoholic properties. "Pain is only in a certain state of mind. And I do not like the feeling of pain. With deep concentration it is easily ignored. However..."  
  
"However?" she asked as she continued to stroke his hand.  
  
"However, my other senses becomes sensitive to other stimulus," she began to understand. Concentrating to ignore his pain, Jäger was vulnerable to other sensations like the tickling she was giving him.  
  
"So you ARE in a lot of pain now?" she asked.  
  
"If I would lose my concentration, which you are unconsciously doing, I would cry out like a ninny." At his confession, she laughed. There was a great deal of comfort when Hermione talked to him. It was like she had known him for most her life but merely forgotten about it.  
  
"So I'd better stop," she said with a smile.  
  
"What if I don't want you to?" he asked in a sly smile. Hermione, while smiling, pressed on the wound gently. She noticed his eyebrow twitched and slowly laid his hand on the bed.  
  
"I can be a very persuasive woman," she said gently as she lay down on the bed.  
  
"I can think of a lot of other things to describe you but they all will merely complement you more. Now sleep," he waved his good hand in front of her face and she suddenly felt sleepy.  
  
"Alright, mother," she smiled. "But I want to... hear... your story..." when she finally slept, Jäger covered her with a blanket and smiled.  
  
"I am yours to command, my lady," he said and with a final look upon her face, went to speak to Cho.  
  
"Had you by the palm of her hand, hadn't she?" Cho smiled as she looked at him teasingly. "The scary thing is, you let her to."  
  
"You are impossible, you know that?" Jäger said as he leaned on her desk. "And I haven't forgiven you yet."  
  
"For what?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"You called me LI in front of her," he growled. "Worse yet, you made her call me that."  
  
"Seeing that she's still alive, you don't object," she smirked as she leaned on her desk, resting her chin on her knuckles. And when he didn't answer, she finally realized what he had done. "You vowed to protect her," she said in awe. "That's sooooo romantic."  
  
"It is not," he sighed as he got a bandage from one of the near shelves. "Anyway, see to Mr. Potter. He has a nasty gash on his right temple." Sighing, Cho stood and took her med kit with her.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask you," she said and walked away. She paused by the door and looked at him seriously. He felt her gaze but didn't meet it.  
  
"She still loves him," Cho said in a tone he recognized as a friendly warning. "I do not want to see her hurt emotionally. As long as there is hope, he will continue to be in her heart." With that she left them.  
  
Jäger took his cobalt blue .454 casul revolver from his back holster and opened the chamber. He removed the expended 13mm shell and replaced it with a new one. Closing the revolver, he gazed between the sights of the 390mm barrel and smiled. Cho's last words still echoed as he aimed the revolver at the forest outside.  
  
"We shall see," he said.  
  
Twirling the large gun like a professional gunslinger, he holstered it and looked at the open window. "We shall see."  
  
.  
  
An: Not all is what they appear to be. 


	14. loneliness

Chapter XIV: Loneliness

...

Luna Lovegood gently dabbed Harry's wound with a clean table napkin and was thankful that it was just a scratch. Figuratively speaking of course.

The wound was primarily powder burn from the nozzle blast though the bullet nipped his skin even a little bit. Even with her little knowledge of handguns, Luna knew that if the blast were a little closer to his head, Harry would have been blind.

And for the moment, he was temporarily deaf in one ear.

Harry was quiet. He still shook in the knowledge that he almost killed his friend. He didn't realize that Hermione would throw herself in front of him to stop his attack. And what did Jäger do to merit such sacrifice from his friend? In the past years, the Hunter was cold and calculating and even heartless. But he tried to help Harry overcome his pain and suffering. He had come to accept the Hunter's ways and somehow earned Harry's respect.

He saw how the Hunter worked. Brutal and intimidating would be understatements when he fights for when one shows emotion it would be easy to read his next move.

But Jäger had shown no emotion that could be used against him.

But when Harry saw his eyes as he stopped his blade from killing Hermione, his soul trembled.

His eyes had become voids that could suck the soul out of a man. Courage would flee and integrity will be shattered. And life would be meaningless.

For a moment, Harry froze. Not even Dementors could generate such fear as Jäger did. No, what he saw in his eyes was worse. Endless darkness that could quash the fires of Damnation in an instant.

He would be lost if Harry did not wake from his trance. And the sound of thunder brought him out of it. Only when did thunder hurt so much? And when his mind cleared, only then did he realize that he was shot at.

His train of thought, however, was derailed when he felt a rough, wet but pleasant caress over his wound. Immediately, he turned to his only companion in wide-eyed wonder.

Luna had a dreamy look as if she did nothing wrong. That's what he liked about her. She made it seem that everything had a solution. Though at the moment, he failed to see what she could manage by doing what she did.

"You didn't just lick my wound, did you?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"You are lucky," Luna said in a dreamy tone as she gazed at his troubled face. "It is only a flesh wound." She poured water on the napkin and cleaned the surface surrounding the wound.

Harry Potter never realized that Luna's touch would send sweet tingles in his spine or that his heart sped as she licked him. And still he did not know why she had done so.

Before he could inquire, he felt an austere presence that made him cringe as if he was a child caught with some misdeed.

And slowly he turned to face an expression of reprimand of one of his old flames, Cho Chang.

"I see you are being taken care off," she said as she crossed her arms. "Hi Luna. Nice to see you again." Luna smiled back and looked at Harry shyly.

To Harry, she was worse than Madame Pomfrey in bedside manners. Although, in a few occasions that he saw her with Jäger, she was full of life.

The man could make a harpy into an angel.

"At least her bedside manners are better than yours," Harry said defiantly but his head ached making his grimace.

"What happened?" she asked as she took out a salve from her medicine bag. With a smile to Luna, she began to put liberal amounts of the healing salve on the wound. "Li was vague."

"Meaning he didn't say anything," Harry sighed as the cool salve relaxed him.

"How did you get this wound?" Cho asked.

"Jäger shot him," Luna said and in surprise, Cho pressed on the wound.

"Ouch! Bugger! Be careful!" he said as he flinched away. But Cho whacked him on the back of his neck.

"Language," she said in a cold tone. Then on a lighter tone, she looked at Luna. "Jäger goaded him?"

"Yes," she said with a small frown. Cho began reapplying the salve on Harry's wound. "Does he always do that?"

"Not really," Cho smirked. "He could really be a pain sometimes. But I think he irritated him in some way."

"Enough to shoot Harry?" Luna asked making Cho frown in thought.

"Just be thankful that you have a thick skull, Harry," she said. "Otherwise we would not be having this conversation. Come to think of it, I never saw Li use his gun."

"You mean he always had it with him?" he asked incredulously. "I never noticed it."

"You weren't supposed to," Cho sighed. "If he fired, you must have done something to provoke such an act. He never even drew that gun at his enemies. He somehow forgot himself. What made him do it?"

"Hermione," Luna said making Cho press hard on Harry's wound making him shout in pain.

"Ouch Woman! Do you relish in my pain?" he asked as he began to stand. But Cho grabbed him by the ear and sat him down.

"YOU CAUSED HERMIONE'S WOUND?" she shouted in his ear. "SHE ALMOST DIED!"

Instantly, Harry was humbled. He knew what he almost did and it didn't ease his soul to be reminded of it.

"How is Hermione?" Luna asked trying to divert her old senior's rage. And she quite succeeded.

"She's fine," Cho said with a glare to Harry. "In fact, it almost never happened."

"Thank God," Harry said with a sigh of relief. He would not forgive himself if anything had happened to Hermione. She was one of the few friends he had left.

"And you need His help," Cho said as she sat beside Luna. "You should never cross Li, Harry. How many times have I told you that? He is not a man to be trifled with. And you never saw him angry."

"And you have?" Luna asked in expectation. She really wanted to know more about the Hunter but what she really wanted to do was to be alone with Harry. But that could wait.

Cho suddenly looked sullen as she looked at the floor. It must have been a painful memory for her to be quiet all of a sudden.

A memory not worth reliving.

"Let's just say the prospect of eternal suffering in hell would be paradise in comparison of the fate in store for you when Li gets angry," with Cho's words, Luna cringed.

"Vindictive," she whispered in awe.

"Not quite," Cho said in a strained voice.

"Not quite?" Harry asked in surprise. "Cho, what would you call it?"

"Li was being merciful that day," she said with a sigh. "If not he would continue his torment for centuries."

"I think that would be a little excessive," Luna said as she shuddered. "He must be someone's worst nightmare."

"To the extremes," Cho agreed. "Alarmingly, he was always patient with you, Harry. To that point I could never understand."

"How could you know so much about him?" Luna asked curiously. To that question Cho did not answer. But Harry had a different direction of thought.

How could he miss something like that? Was the Hunter being lenient with him? He never saw the Hunter get angry with him but that morning, his eyes... No. He must not think about his eyes. It brought nightmares he wished to vanish.

"For the first time in my life, I stared fear in the eye and lived," Harry said with a sigh.

"Fear, death, pain, suffering... Do you know why Li could inflict everything in a person?" Cho asked. But Harry had no answer.

However, Luna did.

"He lived them all," she said as she looked at the table, staring at an object that baffled her. "To know is to experience and to experience is to venture. He had lost something in the past but conquered it with determination."

"He did not conquer it but he lived by it," Harry said as he smiled sadly. "That was what he was teaching me all these times. To live by the pain of my heart. But I would not listen. I kept Ginny where I should let go."

"You should never let go, Harry," Luna said as she took his hand. "She should always live in our hearts." Harry looked at Luna who was still looking at the wooden table. He never realized that Luna could be so pretty if she wanted to or not. She could just stand there staring at space and be herself. And that made Harry smile.

"Since you had learned your lesson, I won't berate you this time," Cho said as she closed her Medkit. "But know one thing. Li would do everything to protect Hermione."

"He held her as if she was a rare treasure," Luna said as she continued to stare at an object on the table.

"He gave her his vow," Cho said with a smile. "He told me once that he only gives his vow to someone he holds dear."

"How could he hold her dear when he just met her?" Harry asked as he looked at her. But Cho gave him a knowing smile and a shrugged.

"There is magic in such union," Luna said cryptically and when Harry and Cho turned to look at where she was staring.

On the table where the fallen blood of Jäger and Hermione mingled was a rose with intermingling petals of red and black.


	15. moonstruck

Chapter XV: Moonstruck

Luna picked the rose from the growing plant and smelled its fragrance. It had the mixture of the sweetness of a rose and the tangy aroma of blood. She was baffled of how a plant could exist and radiate perfection.

From the blood of her friend and something she could not understand, the rose symbolized their union. But what did that union mean?

After berating Harry one last time, Cho returned to the infirmary leaving them alone in the quiet common room with only the sound of a heartbeat pulsing throughout the room. She could hear it quite clearly for it was her heart that was beating that loud.

Why wouldn't her heart stop pounding? It wasn't like that a while before. And why was she having immoral thoughts about her and Harry? It was like being that close to him had an effect on her.

True, he had changed. And from what she saw, he changed for the better. Aside from physical attributes, she could see his personality change. Though still with faults, she liked him just the same.

Devoted, kind, considerate, impatient, madcap, impulsive, loving, dedicated, vengeful, remorseful... few words that could describe Harry Potter and somehow, it all appealed to her.

"Why?" she asked looking at the flower. "Why are you sad? Beauty and perfection but also lonely and sad. Your thorns prick but you radiate endless sorrow. The sweetness of your scent is tainted by the bitterness of blood.

"You do not wish to be beautiful. What is beauty when one is alone?" Luna sighed as she looked at the plant growing out of the table. She made a mental note to procure a flowering pot from the botany wing. Something as rare as the flower should be nurtured.

"Talking to plants now, Luna?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch facing the fireplace. It was almost noon and the fire had been doused that morning.

Luna frowned. The more things change, the more they stayed the same as one said. And Harry was as dense as ever. He really did not understand metaphors very well. That much did not change.

He would take a lot of work.

"Plants have souls, Harry," Luna said as she walked towards him. "Or rather they have spirits." Harry looked at her confused as where their conversation was headed. "They can sense people's feelings and mirror it with their own."

"I don't believe it," Harry said quietly as he smiled at her.

"The Whomping Willow was angry when you hit it with Mr. Weasley's car," Luna argued. "And the Mandrake shrieked in pain when being pulled out of the ground."

"Magic made them alive," he said.

"Nature made them alive, Harry. They are magical creatures just like you and me. Magic makes them express their feelings to us. As of this rose," she sniffed the flowed and smiled sadly. "This rose carries the sorrow of one being and the beauty of another." Harry knew that what Luna was talking about had sense the problem was it would take him awhile to figure it out.

For a few long moments, silence was their language. Neither wanted to say what they wanted to each other. Neither had the courage to lose each other again.

"To found what had lost yet was too far too reach," Luna finally sighed. "Why did you leave, Harry?"

"I had to," he said sullenly. "I was a danger to others and myself. And what happened earlier was proof of that."

"I will not remind you or berate you, Harry. You're doing fine all by yourself," Luna said with a sad smile. "You will not forget if you keep reminding yourself of your incompetence."

Harry was shocked to hear her speak like that. She was always giving him encouragement but now... He was looking at a side she rarely shows.

He looked at her with a confused frown but her gaze was calm.

It scared him to see her like that. This was the only other person other than Jäger that frightens him. But Harry feared Luna for a completely different reason.

He was afraid that she would leave him.

"And if you say that it's all your fault one more time, I'll borrow Jäger's gun and finish what he started earlier," Luna had a look of defiance that told him he would really do it. And Harry could only do one thing.

He laughed.

Luna frowned as she crossed her arms in the indignation she was feeling.

"You doubt me?" she asked as Harry held his stomach.

"No," he tried to stifle the laugh but he failed. It took him a few moments to really get it out of his system but he did.

"I have every confidence that you would carry out your threat," he said as he breathed.

"The why are you laughing?" she asked.

"The total idiocy of the thing," he said. "Instead of kind words or a set down, you threatened me. I never knew you had it with you."

"You've been gone a long time, Harry," Luna said sullenly. "A lot had happened."

"I could see that," he smiled. "It's a full moon tonight."

"Are you saying that I am a lunatic?" she asked in jest making Harry laugh.

"Maybe," he said. "But we can argue about it tonight at Hogsmeade. Dinner?"

"But I have nothing to wear," Luna smiled as Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"We'll think of something," he promised.

...

Hermione stirred as the light of the moon caressed her face. As she opened her eyes, she saw a silhouette of an angel with its wings covering her as if protecting her from harm. Smiling, she stirred only to be awakened by a comforting voice.

"The night is young, My Lady. There are experiences to be... experienced."

"Not that good with words are you?" she asked as she opened her eyes. What she had thought as an angel was hardly one at all. Although with the candlelight, his face looked serene.

"Alas, my poetry days are over," he sighed. Hermione giggled as she sat up.

"You were a poet before you were a hunter?" she asked with a smile.

"I was a poet before I was anything," he said quietly. "Before the deaths. Before the hunt."

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked away. "It must have been hard all those years."

"It was and still is. This conversation is depressing. Care to change the subject?" smiling, Hermione agreed.

"So, where's Luna, or shouldn't I asked," Jäger laughed as she said her question. It was almost musical and she couldn't believe he was capable of laughing like that. But deep inside, she knew he could.

"Apparently, Lady Lovegood had dinner arrangements with Mister Potter," he said in a tone that was less that compliant.

"You opposed to this?" she asked curiously.

"Quite," he said but nothing more.

"Then why did you let them go?" she asked teasingly.

"The lady... bribed me into it," he said shyly.

"I never thought that you would accept bribes," she smiled.

"This one's different," he said. As he lifted a hand, she saw the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. A combination of black and red mirrored the depth of her soul.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Jäger smirked as he looked at the rose.

"Not quite," in two steps he was already beside her. Gently, he placed the rose behind her left ear and tucked it within her hair. "Now it's beautiful."

Hermione flushed. He was so near that she swore she could hear his heart beat at the same rhythm as hers.

"Thank you," she managed to say. His face was so close that she could feel his breath tickling her. She was certain he was about to kiss her. Those lips were so inviting that she was tempted to sample them.

But she steeled herself. It was too soon. She was not ready to feel the touch of a man and not from this man for that matter. She inched back until she was lying down again but that did not help matters. He looked so seductive looking at her in sweetness.

Brushing her hair from her forehead, Jäger then leaned and kissed it gently. Stiffening, Hermione looked at him in wonder.

His kiss, even though affectionate, shocked her. She hadn't realized that a kiss could affect her so. It was like a current of electricity coursed through her body and when he stood, the heat from his touch lingered making her blush.

"You must be hungry," he said as he walked towards the end of the bed. "May I have the pleasure in inviting you to dinner? The night is young and beautiful to be spoiled indoors."

"Of course," she smiled. "But I have nothing to wear. I must get back to my flat in London..."

"I anticipated such an occasion," he said. "In Cho's office is a change of clothing. You'll find that it'll suit you well."

"Then I accept," Hermione sat up and jumped out from the bed. "Let me have a moment to get ready."

"We have all the time in the world," Jäger smiled and bowed. Giggling, Hermione returned in a curtsy and they both found themselves in good mirth. "Call me and I shall be there." With that he left the infirmary.

Hermione sighed as she shook her head. She must be insane in agreeing to this dinner. The man was dangerous.

And her heart was at the most danger.

With a sigh, she walked towards Cho's office to change.

...

Jäger leaned on the Infirmary's door waiting for Hermione's summons. He couldn't believe he kissed her. Albeit it was only on the forehead, he couldn't control himself.

Hermione was one dangerous woman.

And he was in danger of falling for her.

"That was not a good move," a ghostly voice berated making Jäger sigh. "She's engaged."

"To that vegetable?" he frowned. "He won't even notice."

"That 'vegetable' happens to be my..."

"Do not remind me," he growled. "And I don't think you're that comfortable with the two lovebirds in Hogsmeade." The specter sighed and floated towards him.

"Touche," she said. "I want them to be happy. But you know what I mean. Hermione's heart is..."

"As fragile as the finest crystal," he finished for her. "I sensed that. Is there something you're not telling me?" but the ghost was silent. "You've known her since your eleventh year. What happened?"

"I do not want to discuss it," she said sullenly. "It's too painful. Even for me to relive."

"I'm sorry," he said serenely. "And besides, it's only dinner."

"The last formal dinner I had, I had gotten engaged to my beloved," the ghost smiled.

Jäger looked at the ghost with ire. But then, he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You really know how to make a guy conscious," he said.

"All part of being a woman," the ghost said and kissed his before she disappeared.

All Jäger could do was ponder on when women had gotten complicated.

But he knew the answer in an instant.

They were always complicated.

And men are dense. To that fact, he conceded.


	16. dinner arrangements

Chapter XVI: Dinner Arrangements

Harry was uncomfortable.

Hell, that was an understatement.

He never felt this nervous since his first date with Ginny. And was he truly in a date? It was just dinner, wasn't it?

Looking at Luna over his menu, he became entranced.

Luna being Luna was reading the menu upside down, concentrating at her choices. Her wand was tucked behind one of her ears and what's weird was a black and red rose was intertwined around the wand giving it a flare of design.

Harry was unnerved by the rose. Luna had given the first rose to Jäger as a token of friendship. Actually, it was to bribe him into not killing Harry. But she noticed another rose growing on Harry's dagger where Jäger and Hermione's blood mixed.

The rose was a symbol of failure to Harry. Failure in keeping his temper in check. Failure in protecting his friend.

But what Jäger said made him think. He said that the rose might help Harry in attaining peace of mind. Or rather, in attaining some sense of self-control. It should be a symbol of humility and not failure.

And as always, the Hunter had a point. He really must pay attention with his teachings for it may help him become a better man.

Or a man worthy of being loved.

"You are berating yourself again Harry," Luna said in a teasing tone. "I thought the whole concept of this dinner is for us to relax."

"I'm finding myself at odds end," he sighed. "Jäger didn't kill me."

"I have a feeling that Jäger only kills to lessen the pain of his human victims," Luna said, her eyes not leaving the menu. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that someone 'drafted' him to help you."

"Drafted?" he asked incredulously.

"Hired, engaged, employed, conscripted, recruited, enlisted... he has been terribly patient with you."

"Don't remind me," he moaned. "I feel like a heel every time I remember. Can we please change the subject into something... pleasant?" with that, Luna sighed sullenly.

"There is a shortage of pleasant topics today, Harry. With the ravages of war, we are still rebuilding."

"Okay," he accepted that fact. "Can you tell me about... well... the Weasleys?"

"They are fine, considering."

"Enlighten me." Harry cringed awaiting the news he dreaded.

"Mr. Weasley has been appointed the position of Head of Muggle relations. Professor Dumbledore, who is minister of magic by the way, saw the potential of Muggles as allies in our fight against the dark. I think Jäger is a prime example of that project."

"He's not exactly muggle," he argued.

"Rumor has it the Professor enlisted the help of the hunter to form a task force in fighting the Dark Forces."

"It has always been only me and Jäger," Harry said. "I never saw any evidence of this task force."

"No offence Harry, but you're a little dense is some areas," she said as she turned the page of her menu. Harry cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment.

"Moving on," he prodded.

"Mrs. Weasley still misses Ginny," she said quietly. "But she assured me that she would survive. She told me that she saw her in a dream and that Ginny assured her that she was fine. She still is miffed that you never owled her.

"Bill has been missing for months now after a cave-in in Egypt."

"I've heard," Harry sighed.

"Charlie's still taking care of dragons. Almost got his testicles bitten off. Fortunately, he was fast. The twins kept their shop running. They said that laughter is the only way out of misery."

"And Percy?"

"Strangely, he manages and operates one of the twins' branch. He said he needed to see the smile on other people's faces for a change."

"Everyone's tired of war," Harry said as he closed his menu with a snap. "I'd be lying if I said that life doesn't sicken me. There are days that I wished I was with Ginny." Harry suddenly heard an all too familiar cocking of the gun.

At first, he thought that Jäger had overheard him but then he looked up, what he saw surprised him.

Luna Lovegood was aiming a double-barreled pistol at him while her gaze was still on the menu.

"Jäger was kind enough to lent me this," she said. "Since I don't know how to aim, this is the most suitable choice."

"I bet it is," he said dryly. Smiling, Luna uncocked the pistol and hid it from view. "He is a very dangerous man."

"And I am a very dangerous woman," she glanced at him from her menu. "You really shout stop that 'I-am-responsible-for-the-world's-suffering' rant. It's getting tired."

"It probably is," Harry sighed. But then, a thought struck into him. "You're not really going to shoot me, are you?"

Luna gave a cryptic giggle that sent his nerves of the fritz.

"Better order, Harry," she smiled as she called the waiter.

...

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of the mirror. She couldn't believe she was seeing her own reflection. Indeed, she couldn't determine if her eyes were playing tricks with her.

That is, until the mirror spoke to her.

"You look like a jewel, love," it said.

"It's a little tight," she said but in truth, it fit nicely.

Hermione was wearing a black velvet sleeveless dress with long gloves that covered most of her arm. She had a long scarf that was ties loosely on her neck and flowed down her back. The slit of her dress reached mid thigh and showed a good amount of flesh.

She could not believe that Jäger could choose something like this for her. It was luxurious, it was elegant, it was...

"Beautiful," Hermione turned towards the owner of the voice and found the object of her distraction leaning by the doorframe. He was wearing a black tuxedo but his bowtie loosely hung around his neck. His hair was sleek and brushed back that he resembled the ones he had sworn to hunt. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was one of them.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked as she blushed. It was his gaze that made her hot. It was like he was undressing her with his gaze. She felt it but he seemed indifferent.

Inwardly, she smiled. She was beginning to understand him. Even a bit.

"It fits perfectly," he smiled. "Did anyone tell you you're irresistible?"

"My fiancé did," Hermione smiled sullenly as she looked away. "But thank you. Your attempt of flirtation, flirts me,"

"And you're worried it would be something more?" he smiled. But he had regretted to cause her sadness earlier. He felt like a heel in doing so. But with her smile, he realized that it all was fine.

"I'm not ready for 'something more'," she said. "Another time, perhaps."

"Perhaps," he said but not discouraged. "In that case..."

"Hold," she said as she walked towards him. She gently placed her hands on his chest making him swallow. Then she took his bowtie and tied it perfectly. Happy with her work, Hermione looked at his bowtie and smiled.

"There," she said. Jäger sighed and shook his head.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "You look perfect."

"I was born to be," he said sullenly. "At least, that's what they say."

"So, where to? I don't think Diagon Alley has a restaurant grand enough to be seen in these," Hermione said but noticed a conspiratorial smile upon his lips.

"We're not going to Diagon Alley," he said as he bowed. "We are having dinner in the heart of London."


	17. flirting

Chapter XVII: flirting

"That was a lovely dinner," Hermione said as she and Jäger walked slowly over London Bridge. The city at night was breathtaking but it was not the city that took the hunter's breath away.

It was the sight of a fairy in front of him gleefully looking at the stars.

An image that would be etched in his memory forever.

Looking at the river, Hermione smiled as she leant on the stone railing. The light of the moon seemed to heighten her beauty tenfold. And he knew that it was impossible to add to perfection.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she looked at the moon.

"It certainly is," he said as he watched her. Feeling his gaze, she looked at him and saw a pleasant smile on his face. She realized he was talking about her. She let it pass but admitted inwardly that she was pleased with his comment. She tried to conceal her pleasure by reminding her that she could not let her heart be hurt again. But it was trying to do so.

"How's the hand?" she asked as she looked at his left gloved hand. She knew that it would take a surgeon to repair the nerves in his hand but he was already grasping his spoon with it, though a few times he dropped his spoon. The salve must have worked but it would take weeks to completely repair his hand.

"Can't write yet, but it's healing nicely," he said as he flexed his hand. But she saw an amused aura in his soul that told her he was exaggerating. But that aura vanished as he gazed his gloved hand.

Hermione saw an aura of sadness and she knew he was not different from any other man.

But immediately, she realized an important fact.

She could see the aura of a person.

She couldn't see it before so why has it emerged? And how?

Suddenly, Jäger's aura vanished as she looked at her intently. It was like he knew she was watching him and erected defenses.

"I'm a hunter, my lady," he answered her unspoken question. "I could tell if I'm being surveyed by any and all kinds of probes. And counter them if necessary."

"It just happened," Hermione said as she looked at the moon. "And I don't know exactly how it happened."

"People could see auras are rare. About one each generation and always by the same family," Jäger sighed as he watched her contemplate.

"I've heard of them but I never thought I was one of them," Hermione looked troubled as she gazed into the river.

"You're not," Jäger said with dead certainly that made Hermione stare at him incredulously.

"Why not?" she asked rather hurt. Why couldn't he believe that she had a rare gift?

"We're not related," he said as he sat on the railing. "But if the gift is in your blood, then you have the gift."

"You speak in riddles sometimes," Hermione smiled sadly. "Wait a minute... you mean _you_..?" He nodded and smiled.

"The last of my kind," he said staring into space. "My clan was always trusted and made advisor to most nobility. We could see if a person is plotting against our masters and could act quickly. No one ever suspected that we were the aura seers. Not even after the forces of the dark killed my clan off did they know."

"How were they killed?" Hermione said almost cringing at the look he gave her. But it became calm as he smiled.

"One of us had an enemy who decided that the best revenge was to kill us all in one swift strike. They controlled five dragons and decimated the whole village. Then they sent vampires to kill my family."

"Can you not see their auras?"

"Seeing them and feeling them are two different things," Jäger said as he looked at her. "I shall teach you the difference. It may save your life."

"But how, if I am not related to you, did I acquire such a gift?" she asked. But the Hunter smirked and looked at the moon.

"Such mysteries are better left to their own," he said. "The answer will come to you without you searching for it. Patience."

Hermione sighed at the word but heeded his advice. To be rash is to become careless. A hard lesson she learned that almost cost her soul.

"At least tell me how to turn it off..." Jäger waved a hand in front of her and her vision cleared. Blinking in surprise, she smiled and looked at him in jest. "Is there _anything_ you can't do?" He looked in the sky in thought and smiled when he had an answer.

"Had a hell of a time learning the bagpipes," with this, Hermione laughed.

"I had this image of you in a kilt," she giggled as she turned away from him.

"Don't," he warned. "It's not a pleasant sight."

"Let me be the judge of that," she said as she started to walk. "The night is young. I want to know everything about you."

"Another time, perhaps," he said as he followed her.

"You don't trust me?" she asked as she glanced at him.

"Oh, I trust you. I don't trust myself," he said making her stop.

"To do what?" she asked but he was quiet. Sighing her frustration, she smirked as she looked at him. "Coward."

"Probably," Jäger said in jest. "I'm just afraid you'd find me repulsive after you knew all about me."

"Something tells me that that is not just it," Hermione said accusingly making him laugh. It was such a melodious sound that she wished to hear it often.

"As usual, you are right," he said but then his voice had gotten softer. "I'm afraid that you'll never believe me." Hermione thought about it before answering. She must be careful on how to respond. If she responded immediately, then he would know it was an answer of courtesy.

"You could try me," she said sincerely. "I promise I'd believe you." Jäger looked at her warily. He was torn between believing her and believing in her. He opted for both.

"Okay," he sighed. "I believe you but..."

"You yourself are not ready," Hermione said for him. Letting our a breath of relief, he smiled thankfully at her.

"It's hard opening up," he said. "I am in a business that I am forced to mistrust everyone."

"Surely not Harry?" Hermione asked.

"As I said, _everyone,_" he pressed. But then she smiled sheepishly at her. "Well. Not exactly everyone. I'm starting to trust you."

"Why not take it one step at a time?" she suggested. "Or something that would make it easier for you."

"Another time perhaps?" he asked politely making Hermione sigh in frustration.

"Perhaps," she said. "Not even if I offered an incentive?" Jäger straightened in intrigue.

"What kind of incentive?" he asked. Hermione could see the mischief in his eyes and blushed. What was he thinking off?

"Stop those amorous thoughts," she commanded softly but he simply smirked. "When was the last time you... you know?"

"That's a personal question," he answered. "Does that mean our relationship have become personal?" Laughing, Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"You are a very dangerous man, Li," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And I don't know if I wanted to flirt with danger so soon."

"But your not flirting with danger," he said almost huskily.

"Oh?" she seemed amused. "Is that so?"

Jäger gave her a trusting serene smile that affected her in a way she never felt before. She felt treasured and the only time she felt treasured was a brief time before...

Before Ron was committed.

"Well, sir Hunter. To whom am I flirting with?" she asked jovially and his answer caused her to smile in mirth.

"You, my Lady, are flirting with death."


	18. death

Chapter XVIII: Death

"Don't be silly," Harry told Luna as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade after their dinner. "Jäger is not death."

"You mistake me for someone… normal," Luna had a calm and somehow menacing look in her eyes that made Harry, Slayer of Death Eaters, nervous. "And he is not merely Death. He is also Life."

"Life and Death cannot materialize in one form," Harry said with a sigh. Once Luna placed her mind in something, it is difficult to get her out of it.

"It can, Harry Potter," she looked forward and frowned. "I must say that you haven't changed at all. You're still pigheaded and stubborn and think that the world revolves around you. Jäger is not your ordinary Vampire Slayer. And I must admit, I find it hard to believe he needs you."

"That's hitting low," Harry almost growled. "And if he doesn't need me, why does he keep me within his company?"

"Perhaps Dumbledore asked him a favor," Luna said but then laughed much to Harry's bewilderment. "It's hard to picture Professor Dumbledore asking something like Jäger for a favor. In my impression, the hunter hardly tolerates being with other people."

"He tolerates being with Hermione," Harry said making Luna laugh again.

"Of course he'd tolerate being with her," she smiled almost mischievously. "She's a beautiful woman after all. Wouldn't you do the same thing when you want something out from a beautiful woman?" The question suddenly made Harry _very _nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he kept his tone calm but his nervousness was trying to get out.

"Why did you ask us to do a story about the Vampire Hunters? As Jäger said it was not his idea and he was vehemently opposed to it. What made him convince otherwise? He would never talk to me… You didn't."

"Didn't what?" he asked with a frown. Luna immediately drew out her loaner pistol and fired it on where Harry was standing. Jumping to dodge the bullet, Harry backed away.

"Bloody Hell, Luna! You could kill someone with that!" he shouted. But she wasn't deterred. She shot another round on the ground near him.

"Fess up!" she glared.

"Or what?" he teased as he smiled. "You don't have any more bullets." Suddenly, Luna fired again and another bullet struck the ground near his feet making him jump up.

"Jäger enchanted the bullets so that he'd never reload," she smiled with a gleam of mischief that made Harry swallow.

"Careful, you might hit someone with that!" he cried out. But Luna glared at him to keep his mouth shut.

"I might and I will, if you would just stop moving so I could take better aim," Luna cocked the gun, making Harry rather nervous.

"Luna," he warned but again she shot the gun and struck the ground he was on once again. "What came over you?" he asked.

"The truth, Harry Potter," she said in a voice not her own. Quite frankly, it was her own but it was like something was controlling her voice and in effect, an echo of the controller's voice could be heard.

"What is the truth?" Harry sighed as his eyes followed the barrel of the gun. "That I set up the meeting? No, Jäger did that. Did I ask to see you? Yes, I did. But Jäger didn't like my idea. It was until I let it slipped that Hermione would come along did I saw some trace of emotion in him. It was like intrigue. He wanted to meet Hermione and I wanted to see you."

Luna raised an eyebrow and lowered the gun.

"That is not nice, Harry," Luna said in a dual voice. Harry recognized the other voice but with Luna's voice speaking in unison, he was not sure. "Hermione's emotions are as fragile as crystal right about now."

"Strange that she seemed comfortable with a killer," Harry said as he looked at Luna, trying to figure out what was happening. This brought Luna to a halt.

"Do you think she'd try to convince him to kill her?" she asked, this time in her own voice.

"Even if she did, Jäger would not kill her," Harry said in full confidence that Luna began to believe. "I think."

"You _think?_" Luna frowned as her hope disappeared. "That doesn't sound too hopeful, Harry."

"With _him_, nothing's certain. But then again, he _did_ give his word that he'll protect her."

"But what if protecting her meant killing her?" Luna asked in a worried tone.

To this, Harry had no answer.

. . . 

In a private carriage that the vampire hunter they called Jäger strangely owned, the witch and the hunter sat comfortably side by side as they traveled towards Hogwarts.

It had been a tiring day. Jäger forgot to mention to her that using her _sight_ would be exhausting.

Hermione began to doze off as soon as the carriage moved. Jäger watched as she nodded off, afraid that she would fall. He wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her towards him. He placed her head on his chest using it as a pillow.

Hermione suddenly stirred but not to awaken. Her body moved instinctively in search of a better position. Her arms came around his chest and then his waist. She cuddled as if he was a stuffed animal.

The hunted didn't seem to mind. He felt her relax as she almost purred.

"Ron," she suddenly whispered making his heart stop. Disappointment filled his soul as he heard her utter her boyfriend's name. It was a blow to his confidence to be thought as Ron Weasley, even if she was just lying on his chest.

"Never had a chance, did I?" he whispered as he began to caress her hair. "Play with love and you will be burned. And now I'm scorching in the fires of hell. But it'll be all right. If you wish it, your love will return to you, but not now. You have to be strong. I wish I could carry the burden for you but you'll not relinquish it to anyone. Not even to those who love you." Jäger closed his eyes as he tried to remove the pain he was now feeling. He knew she did not intend to mention _his _name but somewhere in her subconscious, she still loved Ron.

He suddenly felt a disturbing presence inside the carriage and upon opening his eyes, he saw _her_ looking at them disdainfully. A specter of the past that would not be silenced.

"I've heard a very interesting rumor," she said as she looked at Hermione's position. "And judging by what I'm seeing, it's true."

"Go away," he said in a deadly voice making the specter blink in confusion. This was the first time she heard him use that tone of voice. He has not even used it on Harry before.

"What happened?" her tone lightened when she saw his dark expression. She had known him longer than Harry did and she knew what made him tick.

"Damnation," he said softly. "Ron Weasley is a luck man to have someone like her."

"I will not let you take away something that keeps him going," the specter said in warning.

"If you haven't noticed, he's in no condition to do anything let alone realize he's still have friends," he said in a near growl.

"He'll get better," the specter defended.

"You are disillusioning yourself to think Ron would suddenly get his mind back," Jäger said as he continued to stroke Hermione's hair. "You're the one to talk. You follow Potter around watching if he would do something to Luna."

"That's different," the specter said.

"Different how?" he frowned. "I can't believe a ghost would be jealous of her best friend and her former fiancé."

"What would _you_ do?" she challenged but then she realized whom she was talking to and cringed.

"My path is not yours," he smiled sullenly. "Just be happy for them."

"Easy for you to say," the specter sighed. "Ron doesn't have to see his girlfriend's arm wrapped around another."

"Potter doesn't even know you still exist," Jäger said in as he looked at her. "Besides, I think I lost the battle before it began." The specter's face softened as she looked embarrassed.

"Don't give up so soon. I think she likes you," the specter said making the Hunter growl in frustration.

"A while ago you were against my suit towards Hermione now your encouraging me," he glared at her. "Just relax. From now on it's just friendship."

The specter looked at him skeptically as if she did not believe a word he said.

"Friendship, right. You don't have friends," she said.

"She is," Jäger looked at Hermione with a soft smile. "And those who hurt my friends will _burn_."

If the specter weren't already dead, that statement would scare the living daylights out of her.

And what frightened her the most, she knew exactly what he was capable of.


	19. day after

Chapter XIX: day after

Hermione woke, refreshed at the blissful dream she just had. She never felt such happiness in a long time. Not since Ron was ill.

Strangely, it was Ron who she dreamt about. She dreamt that she and Ron were having a lovely evening just by themselves. And it ended with a nice carriage ride towards home.

It was something to remember.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed.

"Fifteen," Hermione turned to look at Luna, who was sitting on her bed with a dazed but wary look in her expression.

"Fifteen what?" Hermione asked.

"Good morning," Luna looked at her friend warily. "You have sighed Ronald's name fifteen times in your sleep." Immediately, Hermione blushed.

"Have I?" she asked but knew the answer. "But how did you know?"

"I charmed a quill to write down everything you said during your sleep," Luna answered.

"What made you do that?" Hermione was puzzled. Luna usually did not do anything without a reason, albeit sometimes it was weird ones.

"I did it on a hunch," Luna explained. "Before I tell you, what made you sigh Ronald's name?"

"I had a very nice dream about him," Hermione said as she sat up, when she did, she noticed that she was wearing an elegant chemise that was almost see-thru. It was almost indecent.

Indecent but sexy.

"How did I get this?" Hermione asked.

"I charmed it," Luna said nonchalantly. "When Jäger placed you on your bed, he asked me to make you comfortable since he might get embarrassed."

"Somehow I doubt that," Hermione said. "You chose this?" the indicated the chemise.

"I was actually going for pajamas but the thing stayed elegant," Luna smiled. "What was your dream about?"

"It was lovely, Luna," Hermione sighed in pleasure. "Ron took me out to an elegant dinner. Then during dinner, we paused to partake in some light dancing and afterwards we took a lovely stroll under the stars. The dream ended with a carriage ride where I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me."

"Uh-huh," Luna smiled almost skeptically. "Out of curiosity, what did you and Jäger do last night?"

"He took me out to an elegant dinner and then he asked the band to play some soothing music and he asked me to dance. Did you know that he's a great dancer? And then we took a stroll in the night. Afterwards a carriage stopped in front of us and gave us a ride where… I… must have slept…" Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"I might have known that was the case," Luna sighed as she looked at her friend. "When Jäger brought you in he had this defeated aura surrounding him. When I asked what was wrong he just smiled and asked me to take care of you."

"He did?" Hermione felt ashamed that she had caused one of the nicest men she had ever known such sorrow. "I had a really wonderful time with him and I repaid him by saying Ron's name in my sleep. He must really hate me."

"I don't know about that," Luna supplied as she charmed her bed to fix itself. "If he hates you, he would break that oath he made."

"Li is a man of his word," Hermione admitted sadly. "He will not break a pledge simply because he spites me. And somehow, I know that he does not give his pledge freely."

"But he is still a man. And men have their pride," Luna said much to Hermione's dismay.

"It is not his pride I have hurt," Hermione said as she looked at the window. _I have shattered something more fragile than pride,_ Hermione thought. _I may have shattered his heart._

…… …

"Women," the Hunter growled as he glared at Cho Chang while they shared a cup of coffee at the infirmary office. Cho, on the other hand, was smiling as if his demeanor amused her.

"What did she do?" she asked out of curiosity. She had been around him long enough to know that this was one subject that she should not trend on lightly.

"She moaned Ronald Weasley's name," Jäger said dispassionately as he sipped his coffee.

"You're a fast worker," Cho said with a frown. "Only two days and you got her into your bed." She, being the eldest of the friends, was protective over Hermione. She was even willing to face the Hunter for her sake.

"She was sleeping in the carriage when she uttered that name," Jäger said nonchalantly as if it did not mattered. Cho was afraid of what was happening. Jäger was beginning to retreat to his cold shell and become heartless once more. If she didn't do something soon, Jäger's liable to kill everyone in spite. Oath or no.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Cho asked in alarm.

"Whatever I will do would not be stupid," he assured her but for some reason it did not work. "Whatever I would do would be carefully planned and executed."

"As always," Cho sighed. "Please think it over. I don't want Hermione to get hurt. And I know deep inside you would not want her to get hurt either."

"Too true," Jäger sighed.

"Li?" Jäger broke his cup in his hand when he heard that voice. Cho smiled as she turned and found Hermione, still in her sleeping gown looking sheepish.

"Ms. Granger," Jäger took a napkin from the table and wiped his hand clean. Cho shook her head as she smiled. Despite his annoyance of Hermione whispering Ron's name in her sleep, he still liked her.

"I forgot to… well… that is… I wanted to thank you for a lovely evening last night," Hermione was blushing in embarrassment. "And I wanted to apologize for any inconvenience I had given you."

"You'll never become an inconvenience to me," his voice was so soft that it made her look up. When she did, she saw the most serene face she ever saw.

"Ah… good," she found herself blushing. "That's good. Soo…. I guess I'll be going back to…"

"Your room," Jäger supplied.

"Right…" she blushed. "My room. Well, see you." She smiled and exited the room.

"That's a surprise," Cho smiled as she watched the Hunter follow Hermione out with his gaze. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Maybe," he said and Cho noticed that his voice was less than cold. "If _someone_ else does not agree."

"My brother will take her away from you," a voice in the shadow said and Jäger turned to face the owner.

"He could try," he said and Cho looked between the two. "And if you do anything towards _my_ sister, you would wish you crossed over." With that, he left the room leaving the specter in the shadows where she was.

"Never cross Li," Cho told the specter as she stood and left the room.

The specter was starting to realize that Cho was right.


	20. up close and personal

Chapter XX: Up Close and Personal

Luna found a perturbed Harry as she walked the halls of Hogwarts. She was on her way to see Cho when she saw her friend gaze into an empty hall.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked as she stopped beside him. Harry practically jumped out of his skin when he heard her call.

"It's Jäger," Harry said with a shiver. "He just went by and when he passed me he gave me a death glare. I mean it was more sinister than the ones he gave me before. I wonder what riled him up?"

"Hermione," Luna automatically said.

"Sure. She could test the patience of a saint but what did she do exactly," Harry wondered while Luna looked at him in despair. "What?"

"You could be so dense sometimes," Luna sighed. "Where's the Hunter?"

"At this time of day? He's probably training in the courtyard," Harry said with a shake of the head. "He seemed so serious that only a fool would disturbed him now."

"Are you calling me a fool, Harry Potter?" Luna asked so casually that he realized that he had offended her.

"Ah… NO!" he blurted out. "Why would I call you a fool? Did I call you a fool?" he nervously asked.

"You have implied it," she looked at him through narrow slits. "You said that only a fool would disturb the Hunter while he trains. Well then, I am about to disturb his training. I will see you later, Mr. Potter." With a huff, she left him standing there blinking in confusion.

"Why can't I say the right words when it matters the most?" he asked but even the portraits, who were listening, were clueless.

… …/…

Luna found Jäger not by the courtyard but by the lake practicing some kind of martial art that she was not familiar with. Stripped to the waist, Luna could see his finely toned body as his muscles flexed with each movement.

She suddenly heard a whine of awe but she merely took a deep breath and sighed.

"Steady, he won't bite. I think," she smirked at her reassurance and walked towards him. When she neared, she noticed that he was practicing while holding a pistol in each hand.

"That's a strange style of fighting," Luna commented as she came to a stop.

"It's called the Gun Carta," Jäger said as he continued with his routine. "It utilizes the effective killing radius with minimal risk from the shooter. Kill ratio had increased to 98 and danger to the shooter decreased to 13. It's an effective killing technique."

"I'll bet," Luna said as she sat on the ground. "I have a question to ask."

"Off the record?" he asked, not pausing from his exercise.

"Definitely," she assured him and before he could give his permission, she asked. "Are you angry with Hermione?"

With the mention of her name, Luna heard the unmistakable sound of the triggers being squeezed. "I take it that it's a sensitive subject?"

"Take it how you wish but I am not angry with her," he said as he stopped his routine and placed the guns on a table that was nearby. "And you could tell Lady Granger that she need not hide from me because there is nothing to fear. Had you two approached me in the noon time, she would be uncomfortable under that invisibility cloak."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked as she took off the cloak, revealing herself standing behind Luna.

"There was a breeze coming behind you and you were blocking it," he said calmly. "Lady Lovegood's hair did not flow with the force of the wind. And besides, remember what we talked about last night? I felt you before you left the castle."

"When exactly?" Luna asked, intrigued by what was transpiring.

"When she left the infirmary after… her apology," Jäger looked away as if embarrassed by his admission.

"You could track people like that?" Hermione, forgetting her embarrassment, asked him in astonishment.

"With extreme concentration, yes," he gave a small smile that relaxed Hermione further. "But I sensed that this is not why you came to see me."

"Apart from Hermione being embarrassed, we really need to get that interview," Luna said. "We've been… distracted lately that we forgot what we were supposed to be doing."

"I still could sense that that is not why you came to see me," he waited and he didn't wait long.

"I… we just wanted to know more about you," Hermione said as she sat beside her friend.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Jäger said sincerely regretting that he could not say more.

"Any good reasons?" Luna asked as she looked at him.

"Very good reasons," his eyes darkened for a moment and Hermione noticed for that instance that his eyes turned into voids. Literally. And a second later, his eyes returned to their violet splendor Hermione came to love.

Love? Hermione blinked in surprise. Was she falling for a man she knew nothing about? Was she really falling? Or was it just admiration?

"You didn't want anyone to use anything about you against you," Luna said in realization.

"You're smart," the Hunter said with a smile. "Must run in the family. Although I think you got a little eccentricity from your father."

"You know my family?" Luna asked in awe.

"Quite," the Hunter smirked but Hermione felt that there was more to this than what he was letting on to.

"And?" Hermione waited. For some reason she could not understand, her mere suggestions gave results.

"I knew your mother," Jäger simply said with a hard glare to Hermione. Hermione knew she was threading in dangerous waters but she held firm, hoping that he would not get angry. Luna, despite the little tidbit, prayed that Jäger would not shoot her friend.

"Ask your father," he picked up one of the pistols, loaded it and cocked the hammer. Both girls jumped at the sound for its eerie clicking somehow echoed through the air. "Are we done?" he asked in a cold voice. Both girls knew they should end the conversation but Hermione pressed her luck.

"Why are you so evasive to opening up?" she said in exasperation. But what he said next chilled their spines.

It was not the ice filled voice he had, though it helped, nor the soulless gaze he had, though it helped, but the words were shocking and for the first time since she met him, Hermione didn't know who he really was.

"The last time I've opened up, to a woman or anybody, she sold me out to my enemies."


End file.
